


Kita Tayo Sa Luneta

by baekyeolparaluman, immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad to Good boy Chanyeol, Barkada, Drama, End game ChanBaek BaekYeol, Family Issues, Fluff, Habulan ng mahal, M/M, Marunong nako magtags finally, Romance, Sakitan ng feelings, Slice of Life, Taguan ng feelings, Unrequited Love, cursing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: Ika-sampung taon nang magkarelasyon ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.Lahat ng tao sa paligid nila walang ibang tanong kung hindi kailan ba sila ikakasal?Hindi na rin sigurado nang dalawa kung san pa ba tutungo ang relasyon.Tanging kasal ba ang solusyon para maayos ang dalawang pusong nawawala na sa landas?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nakaabot ako! Una sa lahat, salamat po sa mods, sa paguunawa at pagbigay ng palugit sa akin.  
> Sa mga ChanBaekist/BaekYeolist, mabuhay tayo! Wag mawawalan ng pag-asa, tiwala lang sa pagmamahal nila. Yeee!  
> Sa mga EXO-ls at mambabasa, salamat ng marami sa pagsuporta sa Paraluman at sa aming mga manunulat.  
> Kay Baekhyun at Chanyeol, mahal ko kayo, pero sana nagmamahalan parin kayo. 
> 
> Sana po ay mag-enjoy kayo sa pagbabasa ng aking munting kwento.  
> Paumanhin kung meron mang mali ang grammar at spelling, ito po ay unbeta-ed.
> 
> Sa prompter, pasensya na at hinalo-halo ko ang ninanais mo sa kwento. Sana kahit ganun man, magustuhan mo parin ito. First time kong magsulat ng SeChen na side pairing! Ayun, kinilig naman ako, sana ikaw rin.
> 
> Pakibasa po ang end notes para sa iba pang impormasyon.

Tumingin sa orasan si Baekhyun, mag-1:45 na ng hapon, hindi pa siya kumakain ng tanghalian para matapos ang trabahong iniutos sa kanya. Kanina pa siya palihim na nagtetext sa nobyo pero hindi nito sinasagot ang mga mensahe niya. Di na nga siya pinayagan mag leave, yung halfday niya maaberya pa. Di pa naman kasi siya lisensyadong Psychometrician, kaya assistant lang siya sa Recruitment department ng kumpanyang pinagtatatrabahuhan niya. Sayang ang pera pang review, sayang ang pera pang asikaso sa boards, mas inuna niya ang tuition ng kapatid, at tulong pinansyal sa ate niyang tumigil magtrabaho dahil maselan ang pagbubuntis sa ikalawang anak. Ilang beses na kasi nakunan ito at ayaw na ni Baekhyun makitang ganun kalungkot at nasasaktan ang ate kaya gusto niyang matulungan ito sa lahat ng makakaya niya.

Si Chanyeol, maswerte dahil nagwwork siya sa family business nila. Workaholic pero may work-life balance. Kaya nung sinabi ni Jaemin na Valedictorian siya, agad na nagfile ng leave ang magnobyo. Hindi nila pwede palagpasin ito. Para narin nilang anak si Jaemin. Si Baekhyun ang nagpapaaral dito, at bawat buwan, binibigyan ni Chanyeol palihim ng pera ang bata para naman makatulong kay Baekhyun. Pero sikreto lang natin yun. Si Baekhyun ay sobrang mapagmahal sa pamilya. Selfless kumbaga. Loko nga ng mga kabarkada nila na kung walang Chanyeol tatandang binata ito kaka-alaga sa pamilya. Halos magkanda kuba na sa trabaho, minsan suma-sideline pa maging test administrator sa national tests para dagdag pera na maibibigay sa pamilya.

“Hello B? San ka na, andito na kami sa loob ng venue.” Pabulong na sinagot ni Chanyeol sa unang ring ng tawag ng nobyo.

“Shit nandyan ka na? Papadaanan ko sana yung bouquet na inorder ko. Chaka di ko pa nacoconfirm yung reservation sa restaurant mamaya.” 

Narinig ni Chanyeol ang pagsinghot ng nagaalalang minamahal. _Hay nako ang baby kong iyakin._

“Okay na, nadaanan ko ang bulaklak at natawagan ko ng personal, hindi ni Lia yung restaurant kanina. Kaya sabi ko sa’yo good move yung pagsync ng calendar mo sa cellphone ko eh. Para kahit to do list mo, kaya kong ma-check at matulungan kita kung kaya. B, hinga ka lang. I got it covered. Basta umabot ka lang. Ikaw ang magsasabit ng medal sa kapatid mo.”

Sabay silang napangiti kahit di naman nakikita dahil di naman sila nakavideo chat. Si Baekhyun na gusto pa makatipid hangga’t makakaya at nag-aabang na ng fx papunta sa graduation venue. Pero pag-ibig nga naman, nagkakamental telepathy ang jowa kaya’t sinabi ni Chanyeol na “mag-Grab ka na, kahit yung pinakamahal, gamitin mo yung credit card natin pangbayad.” Sasagot pa sana ng “Pero” si Baekhyun pero nagmamadali na siya at ginawa nalang niya ito. 

*Pagkatapos ng graduation*

Nagkainan ang pamilya Byun sa isang eat all you can restaurant. Si Chanyeol ang nag-aya, pero ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun na maglalabas ng pera si Chanyeol para sa pamilya niya. Kaya naman niya eh, _kinakaya niya_. Hinahayaan niya ang nobyo ibigay ang mga luhong gusto niya pero di kailangan, ang mga mamahaling gamit, damit, pagkain, at lahat ng gastos sa kanilang condo, hinahayaan niyang sagutin ito ni Chanyeol para maiwasan ang alitan. Para din maiwasan na tanungin siya ulit ni Chanyeol ng isang tanong na minsa’y nasagot na niya pero hindi pa ata siyang handa na harapin ulit.

Laking gulat ni Baekhyun pagdating sa kainan ay dinala sila sa isang pribadong kwarto at pagbukas ng pinto ay nandoon ang malalapit niyang mga kamaganak. Yung mga pinsan, tito, tita, lolo at lola na tuwing Pasko at piyesta lang niya nakikita bawat taon. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at bago pa niya kalkulahin sa utak niya kung magkano ang dagdag gastusin dahil off budget na ito, binulungan siya ng nobyo ng “I invited them. Kanina nung tumawag ako naginquire ako kung may good for 7 na table, e waiting lang daw ang option, walang assurance na makakapasok tayo, kaya tinanong ko kung may private room, good for 20 kaya inaya ko na sila.”

Tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun ang nobyo, hindi niya pa alam kung maiinis siya o magagalit. Chanyeol Park and his ways nga naman. “At tsaka, gusto nila nanay na maipagyabang na valedictorian si Nana, ikasasaya niya yan, gusto mo naman masaya siya diba?” Itong si Chanyeol, kilalang-kilala na talaga ang nobyo, kayang-kaya niya manipulahin pero para naman sa ikabubuti.

“Sinong nagdesign dito?” Naglalakad na sa uupuan nila ang magkasintahan nang napansin ni Baekhyun na todo ang graduation theme ng kwarto. 

“Uh, si Lia?” Sagot ni Chanyeol na pa-inosente pa. 

Si Lia ang longtime secretary ni Chanyeol. Kadalasan kakampi ito ni Baekhyun sa pagtitipid niya, pero basta kahit anong tungkol kay Baekhyun at sa kapakanan niya at kanyang pamilya, team Chanyeol ang secretarya, “Akala ko ba di ka humingi ng tulong kay Lia?” Pabulong pero nilalakihan na ni Baekhyun ng mata ang matangkad na nobyo. _Aba cool na cool pa ito!_

“Ang sabi ko, ako ang tumawag to reserve. Di ko sinabing di ako nagpatulong. At siya nagpresenta, hindi naman ako. Alam mo naman pag halfday ako, pinaghahalfday ko rin siya. Ayaw pa umuwi, kaya naisipang designan ito.” Bago pa magsungit ulit si Baekhyun inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol para mapalapit ito sa kanya sabay halik sa bumbunan. 

Sa simpleng aktong ito, napawi ang pagsusungit ni Baekhyun at nagpasalamat nalang sa nobyo. “I love you, Champ. Thank you, di ko alam gagawin ko kung wala ka.” Yumakap din ito sa nobyo at nakahinga na silang dalawa ng malalim. 

Maingay man dahil sa kwentuhan ng pamilya, nagkakasiyahan naman ang mga ito habang kumakain. Ang paboritong tita ni Baekhyun na si Tita Luz, na siya ring nagmamayari ng tinitirhan nila sa Maynila, at parang nanay-nanayan ng lahat ng magpipinsan dahil mas pinili nitong hindi mag-asawa. Pero pinaka protective siya sa inaanak na si Baekhyun dahil nakikita nito ang sarili sa kanya dahil inaalay ang katawan at kaluluwa sa trabaho para lang sa pamilya. Kaya naman ng nalamang nakahanap ito ng isang gwapong nobyo, agad itong kinilatis kung sapat ba siya para sa paborito niyang si _Buchi_.

Madali naman nahulog ang loob ng pamilya ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ang malungkot lang ay kahit kailan di pa nila nakikita ang pamilya nito. Natutukoy ang pamilya pero hindi pinaguusapan. Hindi tuloy alam ni Tita Luz kung anong problema, ang daming tumatakbo sa isipan niya, may pamilyang ba itong si Chanyeol? O di kaya, tago sa pamilya niyang lalaki din ang mahal nito? Palaisipan sa pamilya Byun kung bakit sa halos 10 taon na magkarelasyon ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay wala silang nakilalang kapamilya ni Chanyeol. Family business ang hinahawakan ni Chanyeol, pero isang branch ang hawak niya kaya di niya nakakasalamuha ang mga kapamilya.

Sumubo ng kanin na may balat ng lecho na pinagbudburan ng Mang Tomas si Chanyeol nang nagtanong ang Tita Luz “‘Nak, magsampung taon na kayo magkasama ng Buchikoy, wala pa ba kayong planong mag-isang dibdib?” 

Halos mabuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom na mango shake. Buti nalang malaki ang naisubo ni Chanyeol dahil pinakita niya talagang nginunguya pa niya ito (binagalan niya para makapag-isip siya ng sagot). Uminom muna siya ng tubig at nakabuka na ang kanyang bibig para magsabi ng panibagong excuse, pero nauna na si Baekhyun magsabi ng “Ninang, iisang bubong, at nag-iisang dibdib na naman kami. Mahal magpakasal, ang importante, magkasama kaming dalawa, at masaya. Diba Champ?”

Tumango nalang si Chanyeol at inakbayan ang nobyo. Sa tuwing ito ang tanong, hinahayaan niyang si Baekhyun ang sumagot dahil sa kanya naman talaga manggagaling ang sagot dapat. Nakapagtanong na dati si Chanyeol at na kay Baekhyun ang alas.

Hinatid na ng magnobyo ang pamilya ni Baekhyun pauwi. Sa kanila muna tutuloy si Baekhyun dahil naglambing ang kanilang bunso na namimiss na raw niya makabonding ang kuya. Lagi kasing subsob sa trabaho, at paminsan uuwi nga sa kanila pag linggo, para naman tumulong sa maliit na eatery nila.

Pagkababa ng mga gamit, humalik sa noo si Chanyeol at nagpaalam na kay Baekhyun. “Sunduin kita pag uuwi ka na ha? Love you, B” sabay yakap ng mahigpit.

“O kuya, si Kuya Champ, hindi dito matutulog?” Nagtatakang tanong ng bunsong kapatid. 

“Hindi tayo kasya, san natin siya isisiksik dito?” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ay sayang, gusto ko pa naman maglaro ng PUBG kalaro kayong dalawa, tapos sabi kasi niya magjajamming kami gamit yung bago kong gitara na regalo ni Tito Choi sakin.” Hala mukang nalungkot nga ang baby bunso ni Baekhyun. Kahit kailan ayaw niya makitang malungkot ang kahit sinong mahal niya sa buhay.

“O siya, sandali, di pa ata nakakaandar yung kotse, hahabulin ko na po, mahal na prinsipe” Naabutan niyang nagtatapon ng basura nila si Chanyeol sa lagayan, oras na kasi ng pagpickup ng basura, kaya nilabas narin niya.

“Champ, park mo na yan dito sa tapat, dito ka narin matulog, yung lambing ni bunso, abot sa’yo”. Agad naman napangiti na kita pa ang dimples ang nobyo. Halatang natuwa sa narinig. 

“May damit ako sa kotse, sandali kukunin ko.” Patalikod na dapat siya ng bigla na siyang hinila ni Baekhyun papasok. 

“May mga damit pa ako dito, na damit mo naman talaga, kaya halika na, wag mo nang antayin magtamporurut si Jaemin sa’yo.” 

Pagkatapos maglinis ang magbihis ng pambahay, napagpasyahan ng tatlo na sa sala maglaro. Nagluto din ng chilimansi pansit canton si Chanyeol para sa kanilang tatlo. Nakakagutom kaya maglaro!

“Kuya Champ, naglalaro ba kayong ganto sa condo niyo?” 

“Ako naglalaro, pero kuya mo, hindi masyado kasi laging busy sa trabaho”

“Kuya, sorry, dahil samin di ka nakakapahinga. Wag ka mag-alala, pag doctor na ako, di niyo na lahat kailangan magtrabaho, ako na ang gagastos para sa ating lahat!”

“Naku, ikaw talaga! Bago ka pa umabot doon, mag-aral ka muna mabuti. Wag mo akong isipin, kaya ko pa naman. Basta ikaw, unahin mo sarili mo ha? Di naman namin hinihiling na sustentuhan mo kami, basta maabot mo lang ang pangarap mo, masaya na kami.”

“Ay si kuya nagsalita! Lagi din yan sinasabi ni mama sayo, pero ano? Nagbibigay ka parin sa amin!”

“E siyempre, pamilya ko kayo eh!”

“Ang swerte niyo sa isa’t isa mga kuya, ang alaga niyo sa amin, paano pa kaya kung may sarili na kayong pamilya!” Natigilan ang mag nobyo at naramdaman naman agad ni Jaemin ang paninigas ng dalawa dahil di alam ang isasagot. Sabay bawi naman siya na “Pero wag kayong makikinig o magpapaapekto sa mga boomers! Lalo na sa mga kamag-anak natin. Bakit ba nila kayong minamadali magpakasal e magkasama na naman kayo diba?”

“Ay nako, pag valedictorian nga naman ang daming alam!” Sabay subo ng pandesal ni Baekhyun sa bunsong kapatid. “Magtitimpla ako ng juice, diyan muna kayong dalawa.”

Nang nakasiguardo na si Jaemin na nasa kusina na ang kuya niya, lumapit at sumiksik ito kay Chanyeol at bumulong ng “Kuya Champ, wag mong papakawalan si Kuya Baekhyun ha! Sana hindi ka magsawang mahalin siya. Di lang yun lagi nagsasabi sa’yo, pero samin, proud na proud yun na mahal ka niya.” Kinilig naman si Chanyeol, dahil oo, hindi nga ganun kasweet ang nobyo, marahil dahil sampung taon na rin silang magkasama. Hindi sila pareho ng paraan ng pagpapakita ng pagmamahal, pero alam niyang mahal siya nito.

Malayo na ang narating ng iniisip ni Chanyeol, kaya nagulat siya nang may dagdag pang hirit si Jaemin sa kanya. “Kung dumating yung araw na gusto mo na siya pakasalan, ako ang una mong sabihan, ako bahala sa’yo! Hindi yun makakahindi sa ating dalawa! Baekhyun best boys!” Natawa ng malakas si Jaemin, bunga ng excitement kapag dumating na ang araw na iyon. Ang hindi niya alam, tapos na, lipas na, nagawa na ng Kuya Champ niya ang ayaing magpakasal ang Kuya Baekhyun niya.

  
  


**_2012_ **

Mag-iisang taon na ang nakalipas nang makatapos sila sa kolehiyo. Parehas mataas ang pangarap at kita ang kislap ng pag-asa sa kanilang mga mata. Kasama sila sa mga maswerteng studyante na nakahanap agad nang disenteng trabaho na may maayos na sweldo para sa mga baguhang katulad nila.

Si Baekhyun nag-umpisa bilang isang HR associate sa isang kumpanya. Si Chanyeol naman, isang management trainee sa business ng malayong kamag-anak niya. May sari-sarili mang pangarap, nagmamahalan at nagkakaintindihan naman ang dalawa. Ang hindi alam ni Chanyeol ay ang pinaghahandaan niyang kinabukasan nila ay hindi niya madaling makukuha dahil sa daming personal na plano ng nobyo na magbabalakid sa kanilang pagsama.

Inaya ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kumain sa isang mamahaling restaurant dahil ipagdiriwang nila ang unang taon sa trabaho. Napromote kasi si Chanyeol bilang Junior Manager, at ito na yata ang hudyat na inaantay niya para maglakas loob tanungin ang nobyo kung pwede na silang humantong sa susunod na hakbang sa kanilang relasyo.

Maulan noong gabing iyon, Biyernes, sweldo, at walang pasok sa Lunes, kaya isipin niyo na lamang kung gaano ka-traffic. Si Baekhyun manggagaling pa sa trabaho niya sa BGC, habang si Chanyeol ay alas-singko palang ay naghahanda na sa kakainan nila sa Rockwell. Hangga’t sa makakaya, ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun na magpasundo kay Chanyeol dahil “aksaya sa gas, ipunin mo nalang yung pera”, yan ang lagi nitong sinasabi. Kaya’t kahit gaano kahirap makahanap ng masasakyan papuntang Makati, hindi nagpasundo si Baekhyun sa nobyo.

Nang makarating sa restauarant, walang pinakitang pagkadismaya si Chanyeol kahit halos isang kalahating oras naipit sa traffic ang kanyang mahal. Nanginginig niyang iniabot ang isang pulang rosas, at dinala sa kanilang lamesa.

Nung nagtext si Baekhyun ng _“Traffic Champ, will be late, sorry. Ako na magbabayad ng dinner, pambawi”_ nagreply nalang si Chanyeol ng _“okay, I’ll just be here”._ Dahil sa apat na taon nilang magkasama, isa sa natutunan niya ay ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun na nakakaaberya ng ibang tao. Gustuhin man niya itext ito bawat sandali para itanong kung nasaan na siya, o di kaya sabihing _“libre ko to eh, di mo kailangang bayaran”_ , alam niyang mas makakadagdag alala lang ito para dito kaya pinigilan niya ang kanyang sarili.

At sa gabing iyon, si Baekhyun ang importante, ang ang magiging sagot niya.

Habang kumakain ng hapunin, binaba ni Chanyeol ang hawak niyang kubyertos, uminom ng wine at humingang malalim. Ito na ang tamang panahon.

“B, naka 1 year na tayong nagta-trabaho! How was the past year for you?” Excited si Chanyeol. Dahil nirason niyang 1 year work celebration ito, gusto niyang umpisahan ang speech niya tungkol dito.

Ngumiti ng pahapyaw ni Baekhyun at pinaglalaruan nalang ang Strawberry cheesecake sa harapan niya. “To be honest, I just feel tired.”

Patay, hindi ata ito ang tamang oras? Kinabahan si Chanyeol. Pero nagising siya kaninang umaga at napagdesisyunan niyang its now or never, KAYA ITUTULOY PA RIN NIYA.

Mahal na mahal niya si Baekhyun, kaya kung kailangan nitong maglabas ng hinaing ngayon, papakinggan niya muna. 

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol pero ang buong atensyon nito ay na kay Baekhyun, kaya’t nagpatuloy magsalita ito. “Nakapagboard exam na yung mga batchmates ko, licensed Psychometricians na sila, pero ako, ito, nagtatatrabaho din naman gaya nila, pero walang RPsy sa dulo ng pangalan” sabay buntong-hininga. “Kinausap ako ng boss ko nung isang araw, I have a lot of potential daw, kaso hindi niya ako mabigyan ng position kasi dapat lisensyado ako.”

Naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol ang hinaing ng nobyo, pero natatakot din siyang magsalita dahil alam niyang una pa lamang wala naman itong choice, at ayaw niyang kaawaan siya para sa mga napili niyang mga desisyon.

_“Baka nga hindi ito ang tamang oras para sabihing napromote ako”,_ naisip ni Chanyeol habang nakitang nangingilid ang luha ng kanyang mahal na si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang niya nakita ang bakas ng pagod sa mukha nito na kanina’y di niya agad napansin, marahil dahil iniisip niya ang kailangan niyang gawin ngayong gabi.

Sumubo ng isang malaking kutsarita ng cheesecake si Baekhyun bago nagsalita muli. “Champ, si Jaemin nagsabi, gusto niyang mag Medicine.”

_Wow_ palang ang nasasabi ni Chanyeol, pero dinugtungan na agad ni Baekhyun nang “kaya ko ba siya paaralin ng medisina? Matinding kayod pa yun! At tsaka si Kuya, natanggal sa trabaho dito. Manganganak na si Ate sa pangalawa nilang anak. Di naman kaya nila mama at papang yun, kaya kailangan ko tumulong.” 

Nahiya si Chanyeol dahil ang bigat bigat na pala ng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, samantalang siya, halos isang buwan niyang pinaghandaan ang gabing ito. Mahal niya ito, kaya gusto niyang makatulong.

“B, alam mong mahal kita diba? At parang pamilya ko narin ang pamilya mo. Gusto kong hatian ka sa lahat ng problema mo…” 

“Pero—“ Alam na ni Chanyeol na tututol si Baekhyun, kaya’t inunahan nalang niya ito.

“Marry me, share your burdens with me, we’ll get through everything together.” Sabay tulak ng isang maliit na kahon palapit kay Baekhyun. 

Nakakabinging katahimikan. Tanging naririnig lang ni Chanyeol ay ang malakas na pagtibok ng kanyang dibdib. Nawala ang biyolin na tumutugtog sa kanilang gilid, nawala ang malakas na ulan sa labas at ang busina ng mga kotse sa kalsada.

“Di mo ba narinig sinabi ko, Champ? Medicine - si Jaemin, si Kuya, walang trabaho. Sila mama, malapit na maging senior citizen, pero nagaasikaso parin sa eatery. Ang dami ko pang kailangan gawin sa pamilya ko, at ayaw kitang idamay sa problema namin. So I am really so, I can’t marry you now, NOT YET.”

Niyakap nalang ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil hindi pa niya lubos na naproseso ang nangayari. _Hindi naman sila nagbreak diba? Humindi lang naman ito sa proposal niya._

_Wag daw muna ngayon, pero kailan?_

Hanggang kailan ang validity ng _not yet?_

Walang pinagsabihan si Baekhyun sa naganap noong gabing iyon. Pero kinakain siya ng konsensya niya sa paghindi kay Chanyeol. Kaya bilang pambawi, pumayag siyang magsama na sila sa iisang bubong. College palang ay inaya narin naman siya nitong magsama, pero dahil nasa labas lang ng university ang bahay nila Baekhyun naisip niyang para saan pa ang pagsama kung halos magkapitbahay lang naman sila?

Pang limang taon na nilang magkasama nang opisyal na lumipat si Baekhyun sa condo ni Chanyeol sa Taguig, kung saan malapit ang pinagtatrabahuhan nilang dalawa. Sa wakas, mas magkakaoras na silang dalawa, kaya sobrang saya ni Chanyeol noong mga unang buwan nila sa iisang bubong. Pero di nagtagal, ang oras na di kayang ibuhos ni Baekhyun sa pamilya ay pinupunan niya ng mga materyal na bagay… at para mabigay ito, kinakailangan niyang magovertime palagi sa trabaho. 

Iisang condo nakatira pero kadalasan mag-isa din naghahapunan si Chanyeol. Minsan na ngang nabiro ni Jongdae na “bedspacer lang ba siya sa bahay mo? Umuuwi lang para matulog eh.” Syempre pinagtanggol naman ni Chanyeol ang nobyo, pero sa loob-loob niya, makirot dahil buti pa ang bedspacer, pag walang trabaho nakikihalubilo sa may ari ng bahay, e si Baekhyun? Hay nalang ang masasabi ng ating bida.

“Champ, nagpapatulong si Jaemin para sa feasibility study niya, baka doon na ako matulog ngayong gabi”

“Chan, si ate, may bagong sideline, di nagpaawat, alam namang maselan ang pagbubuntis niya. Pupuntahan namin siya ni Mama sa Linggo, tutulong kami.”

“Sa weekend, toka ako sa eatery kasi uuwi ng probinsya sila Papang.”

Sanay na sanay na si Chanyeol sa mga excuse ni Baekhyun. Mas magugulat pa nga siya kung magtext ito isang araw at sabihing uuwi ito ng maaga at sabay silang maghahapunan.

Ayaw naman magreklamo ni Chanyeol dahil nung una pa lamang ay alam na niya ang pinasok niya. Ginusto niyang magmahal ng taong mahal ang pamilya e, edi ganun na nga ang nangyayari ngayon. Ang gusto lang naman niya ang ibahagi ng nobyo sa kanya ang hirap, na hayaan siyang tumulong. Para ano pa’t nagsama sila kung hindi naman talaga niya nakakapiling si Baekhyun kung kailan niya gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2020_ **

_ Kyungsoo _

_ 9:25 PM _

Hoy bruha, tigilan mo yang kaka-OT mo! 

Uuwi na ako sa isang linggo, at bilang best man dapat lahat ng meeting sa kasal ko kasama ka!

_ Baekhyun _

_ 9:38 PM _

Yes ma’am!

Babayaran niyo ba yung oras na di ko i-OT?

_ Baekhyun _

_ 9:40 PM _

Charot lang!

See you next week!

Send mo yung sched mo sakin, icacalendar ko.

  
  


Kumakain ng hapunan mag-isa si Chanyeol sa kanilang shared condo. 10:30 na ng gabi at habang niluluto niya ang ramen, narinig niyang sunod sunod ang pagtunog ng kanyang cellphone. Kada may dinadagdag na bagong schedule si Baekhyun sa online calendar niya, nags-sync ito sa cellphone ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya na puro “wedding preps with Soo” ang nadagdag. 

Si Kyungsoo ang matalik na kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Halos magkasing tagal nang pagkakilala nito dito at sa kanya. Transferee kasi si Kyungsoo from B.S. Chemistry, natusta na raw yung utak niya sa lab, kaya gusto niya nalang intindihin ang utak niya, kaya lumipat siya sa B.S. Psychology.

Buti nalang at nasa 21st century na tayo at gamit na gamit ang teknolohiya lalo na sa mga taong magkakalayo. Kung magkwentuhan ang mag bestfriend, hindi mo iisiping walong oras ang pagitan ng dalawa. Hindi na kasi nakapagmartsa si Kyungsoo dahil kinailangan na nitong lumipad papuntang UK dahil kinuha na siya ng kanyang Tita. Pinaaral ito agad ng Master’s, at ngayon ay isa nang researcher sa isang malaking university doon.

Parehas na sinagot ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga nobyo noong Paskuhan, ang kinaibahan nga lang ay, pagkatapos ng sampung taon, ikakasal na si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang fiancee na si Jongin. Simula nang umalis si Kyungsoo, bawat Pasko ay lumilipad papuntang UK si Jongin para makasama ito. “ _ Kahit mahal ang pamasahe, makasama lang ang mahal ko” _ yan ang lagi niyang sinasabi. Noong isang taon napagpasyahan nilang magpakasal dahil nakahanap na rin ng trabaho sa UK si Jongin. Ayaw kasi nitong lumipat doon tapos magiging pabigat lang din naman kay Kyungsoo.

Nakauwi na nang Pilipinas sila Kyungsoo, at sa wakas ito ang unang night out nilang magbestfriend na walang kasamang nobyo. Nagcheck-in sila sa isang hotel at magccatch up daw sa buhay-buhay.

“So akala ko ba bbreakan mo din si Jongin, kasi di mo naman nakikita sarili mong ikakasal, anyare?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, habang hinahanda ni Kyungsoo ang cheese platter para sa kanilang wine and cheese night.

“Anong akala mo! Kada punta nun sa UK tuwing Pasko, nakikipagbreak ako! Pero hindi niya tinatanggap.”

“Ha? E bakit hindi? Tapos ngayon ikakasal ka pa! Sure ka na ba diyan?” 

Tumungga muna ng isang baso ng red wine si Kyungsoo bago sumagot. “Bakit daw ako makikipagbreak? Tapos lahat ng sagot ko puro  _ kasi ayokong nahihirapan ka, napapagastos ka, nakakain yung oras mo ng pahinga para lang makapagbabe time tayo _ . Sabi niya kung papakinggan ko raw ang mga sinabi ko, lahat yun nagsasabing mahal ko siya, kaya di niya tatanggapin yung mga rason ko.”

“Napakadrama naman pala niyang si Jongin! Isipin mo, natagalan mo siya? Nung una dinadaan-daanan mo lang kasi nga ang kulit!” Napasandal sa sofa si Baekhyun habang iniisip ang nakaraan.

“Oo, nakahanap talaga ako ng katapat! Kung gaano katigas ulo ko, aba sinasabayan din niya! Noong nakaraang Pasko, edi nakipagbreak na naman nga ako diba, napuno na ata sa akin. Kasi biglang sabi niya kapag dumating daw yung araw na hindi na ako nagmamalasakit sa kanya, mararamdaman niya, at siya na mismo tatapos sa kung anong meron kami. Para akong binuhusan ng malamig na tubig, natakot ako bigla, kasi alam kong he’s the only one that can put up with me. Na pag nawala siya sa buhay ko, hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko.”

“E mag bestfriend nga talaga tayo, hinayaan natin mahalin tayo ni Mr. Park at Mr. Kim kahit gaano natin kaayaw pumasok sa relasyon!” 

“Kaya nung gabing iyon, ako na mismo nagpropose. Walang singsing, kasunduan lang na mahal namin isa’t isa at gusto na namin ang buhay na magkasama.” Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at kulang na lang maging korteng puso ang mga mata nito sa sobrang pagka-in love.

“Kayo ni Chanyeol, kailan niyo balak magpakasal?”

“Pati ba naman ikaw? Haha!”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“E lahat kasi yan ang tanong samin. Parang sirang plaka na. Basta, hindi pa ngayon. Marami pa akong pangarap at kailangan gawin para sa pamilya ko.”

“Ah, kamusta na pala sila Tito? Tita? Ate Irene at Jaemin?”

“Si Mama at Papang nako busy parin sa eatery, pero plano kong ipagawang maliit na resort yung pinamanang lupa sa amin sa probinsya, tapos doon narin sila titira. Si Ate Irene, kakapanganak lang! Pangalawang anak pero pang limang buntis na niya. Si Kuya Myeon nasa Dubai na rin kasi mas malaki kita doon. Si Jaemin, ayun valedictorian! Pero nagsabing gusto mag doktor.”

“E ikaw B? Anong pangarap mo?” Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na wine glass at humarap sa kaibigan. “Nakikita mo pa ba si Chanyeol sa kinabukasan mo? Mahal ka niyan, pero di yan santo. Kapag napagod yan, wala kang laban, kasi umpisa pa lang, ikaw yung hati ang oras.”

“Kaya nga ako nakipaglive-in na diba? Para di niya maramdamang uunahin ko pa rin ang pamilya ko diba. Ang akin lang naman, sa kasal din naman kami papunta, bakit kailangan magmadali? Nakakairita na nga pumunta sa mga reunion ng batch natin, akala mo mga boomer sila kung magtanong kung kailan din kami ikakasal?”

“B, hindi naman sa pinagmamadali ka namin, pero kasi ikaw yung akala natin sa batch n ikakasal agad. Maalaga, mahal ang pamilya. Pero sa sobrang pagmamahal mo sa pamilya mo, baka naman mapagiwanan ka?”

“Gusto ko lang naman kasi, maging okay lahat sa pamilya ko bago ko unahin ang sarili ko.”

“Pero Baekhyun, hindi magiging okay ang lahat. Palaging may mangyayaring di ayon sa plano mo. Di mo hawak ang tadhana, habang buhay ka nalang ba aayos ng gusot ng pamilya mo?

“Mahal ako ni Champ, at alam kong naiintindihan niya bakit ganto ako sa pamilya ko.”

  
  


**_2001_ **

Si Chanyeol ay produkto ng isang loveless marriage. Ang pag-iisang dibdib kasi ng kanyang magulang ay nabuo dahil sa business partnership ng dalawang angkan. Lumaki siya sa isang mansyon na ang nagpalaki sa kanya ay ang kanyang Nanay Ylang. 

High School siya noong nalaman niya ang tunay na estado ng kanyang magulang. Nung bata kasi siya nakilala niya ang best friend Tito Yukhei ng Mama niya, at ang iba’t-ibang Titas na pinapakilala sa kanya ng kanyang Dad. Little did he know, “open relationship” pala ang magulang niya. Kailangang panatilihing maganda ang imahe ng pamilya nila para sa business. Kaya kahit hindi nila mahal ang isa’t isa, nakatira sila sa iisang bubong, pero malaya silang lumabas at magmahal ng ibang tao.

Nagising siya isang malamig na Nobyembre ng umaga. Today he turns 13. Basic rule ng pamilya nila, kapag birthday ng isa sa kanila, dapat sa bahay sila. Excited si Chanyeol dahil ngayon, ganap na siyang binata, at isa sa pinakainaabangan niyang araw bawat taon ang kaarawan niya dahil minsan nga lang sila magkasamang pamilya. 

Oras na para maghapunan, pero ang hinandang spaghetti at chicken ni Nanay Ylang kaninag hapon, hindi parin nagagalaw. Ayaw kumain ni Chanyeol dahil umaasa siyang uuwi parin ang kanyang magulang. Si Jongdae, ang matalik niyang kaibigan simula bata sila, katabi lang siya at nakikiramdam. Natural na madaldal ito, pero sensitibo ito, lalong-lalo na sa nararamdaman ng kaibigan. 

“Chan, kain na tayo? Gutom na ako eh?” Sambit ni Jongdae. Alam niyang dahil bisita siya, pagbibigyan siya nito.

Nang nagsimulang maghain si Chanyeol, dali-daling tinawag ni Jongdae si Nanay Ylang para kunin ang cake at kantahan ito ng Happy birthday. Gustuhin man maiyak ni Chanyeol, ayaw niyang kaawaan siya ng dalawang taong mahalaga sa kanya.

Pagkatapos kumain ay nag-ayang maglaro ng video games si Jongdae, pero humingi ng pasensya ang bagong binata dahil pagod na raw siya.  _ Pagod na siya sa pamilya niya. _

Pagka-alis ng bestfriend ay agad niyang tinawagan si Sehun, ang kabarkada niyang may kuya na nagmamay-ari ng mga sikat na bars sa Metro Manila. Simula noong gabing iyon, natutong uminom at magyosi si Chanyeol. 

  
  
  


**_2020_ **

_ Jongdae _

_ 8:46 PM _

WALANG IINOM HANGGANG WALA AKO!

@ YOU SEHUN OH

Pag dumating ako at lasing na yang best friend ko humanda ka sakin!

_ Sehun _

_ 8:48 PM _

O BAKIT NA NAMAN AKO?

Siya kaya nag-aya

Wala nako magagawa nakaka dalawang bote na to

_ Chanyeol _

_ 8:49 PM _

ANG INGAY?!

Libre ko naman ako na bahala

Wala na naman si B

Di ko na sure kung OT o ano man yung rason

Kaya please, inom nalang tayo na walang tanungan?

K?

Parang aso’t pusa ang dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyeol, pero sobrang thankful siya na kahit gaano siya ka-patapon, hindi parin siya nito iniwan. Masaya nga siya na kayang pantayan ng dalawa ang ingay sa kanyang isipan. Dati-rati ay isang beses kada buwan lang ang inumang ganito,  _ time to catch up  _ lang naman. Kaso since five years ago, noong naglive in na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay mas lalo atang naging malayo itong dalawa sa isa’t isa.

Walang tanong-tanong, basta nag-aya ng inom si Chanyeol, kandarapa ang dalawang kaibigan na kitain siya. Si Jongdae ang tipong protective friend,  _ “wag yan, bawal yan! Di yan healthy! Pagusapan natin yan” _ ang lagi niyang linya. Samantalang si Sehun, hinahayaan naman niyang magpakalungkot ang kaibigan buong gabi, pero ang usapan, kapag sumikat na ulit ang araw,  _ tapos na ang drama. Next month nalang ulit. _

Panglimang pagkikita na nila sa loob ng dalawang buwan.  _ Something must be really wrong,  _ naisip ni Jongdae. Not that he’s expecting something to happen, pero it’s an opportunity for him to remind Chanyeol kung sino ang mas nakakasama niya, silang mga kaibigan niya o si Baekhyun na karelasyon niya.

One way to describe Jongdae,  _ he’s in between _ , sa sexual preference man o sa relasyon ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Press release niya,  _ deeper care _ from a brother lang daw yung binibigay niya kay Chanyeol, kahit na nagsisilbi siyang nanay pag may sakit at tatay na nanenermon dito kapag kinakailangan nito ng tatakbuhan.  _ Kebs niyo bang lahat?  _ Never niya ginamit ang word na “love”, nakakatakot, nakakapanic. Kasi ganoon ba talaga ang pagmamahal ng kapatid? Bakit pag siya gusto niyang yakapin ng mahigpit si Chanyeol kapag pinipigilan na nitong umiyak, nangingilid ang luha at nakapanlabi. Cue Erik Santos’ Kung Akin Ang Mundo. 

_ Bakit pa kasi dumating sa buhay nila— sa buhay ni Chanyeol, ang isang Baekhyun Byun? _


	3. Chapter 3

**_2008_ **

_ Ang hirap nga naman ano, hawak mo na sa leeg, pero nakahanap pa rin ng iba? _ Laking akala ni Jongdae sila lang ni Chanyeol ang  _ magdadamayan  _ hanggang pagtanda, pero gulat siya isang araw, nag-ayang lumabas ang best friend niya.  _ Ano to date? _ Ops— bawal mag-assume.  Kinilig  Naexcite si Jongdae dahil halatang masaya ang kaibigan nung nakausap niya sa telepono. Ayun, nagkwento na gusto na raw niya magbago. May nakilala daw kasi siyang library assistant nung nagspecial exam siya sa Library nung isang buwan.

Isang buwan na? Anong pagbabago ang nalalaman nito?  _ Don’t change, I love you just the way you are, keme ni Jongdae.  _ Tinanggap niya ang pagtransition ng kaibigan from a sad little boy to an emo teen to the current lasenggero na laman ng clubs college student. Ito na ba ang kasunod na chapter sa libro ni Chanyeol Park entitled,  _ it’s you all along Jongdae Kim? _ Ang dami nang naisip ni Jongdae na what ifs, ang hindi niya alam mapapalitan na pala ang pagiging lead actor niya sa kwento ng buhay ng kaibigan.

As a rich but patapon student, kahit hindi pumasok sa klase si Chanyeol nung college, pumapasa pa rin siya dahil kasama sa board of directors ng unibersidad na pinapasukan niya ang  _ Dad _ niya. Kilalang-kilala na siya sa bars nila Sehun dahil mas matagal pa itong nandoon kaysa sa bahay o sa uni. Paano ba naman, uuwi lang para maligo at umidlip. Di naman kayang pigilan ni Jongdae at Sehun dahil alam nilang nilulunod lang nito ang sarili sa bisyo dahil malungkot sa bahay. Nang dahil sa nakagisnan sa magulang, hindi na naniniwala sa relasyon at pag-ibig si Chanyeol, hanggang  _ hookups lang to relieve stress _ .

Napansin ni Chanyeol si library assistant Baekhyun dahil ito ang nagbigay ng test papers niya para sa special exam. May pa-good luck pa nga ito at matamis na ngiti. Ayun nasungitan tuloy ng mala-Miss Minchin na head librarian kasi hindi daw iyon lugar para maglandian. 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit inantay niya matapos ang shift ng binata at sinundan palabas ng unibersidad. Nagulat nalang siya na tumawid ito papunta sa isang eatery at dali-daling naglagay ng apron.  _ Wow dalawang part time job? Grabe naman ‘to! _

Isang araw bibili siya ng paborito niyang milk tea, at nagulat nalang siya nang may bumati sa kanya.  _ “Good morning Mr. Park!”  _ Hala, hindi naman siya regular dito, at di naman niya sinusuot ang name plate niya, pero bakit kilala siya? Di kasi niya nakita agad ang mukha ng nagsalita dahil ang laki ng cap na suot. Nung inangat na nito ang ulo, halos mabulag si Chanyeol sa ngiti ni Baekhyun.  _ Mukhang mapapalitan na ng milk tea ang alak sa katawan niya. _

Magmula noon, nakaplano na ang araw ni Chanyeol ayon sa schedule ni Baekhyun. Papasok sa klase, mag-aaral sa library, kakain ng tanghalian sa eatery at merienda sa milk tea house. Dahil naging suki na si Chanyeol, nalaman niyang sa pamilya pala ni Baekhyun ang eatery, at ang milk tea sideline ay para may allowance siya. Skolar kasi si Baekhyun kaya hangga’t makakaya, ayaw niyang humingi na ng pera sa kanyang Mama at Papang.

Sa pagkakadalas ng pagpakita ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ay nasanay na rin itong laging malapit sa kanya. Isang gabi, naglalakad na pauwi ang dalawa, ihahatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun mula sa shift sa milk tea house. 

“Uhm, Chanyeol, kaya ko naman, taga dito lang ako, kaya takot lang ng mandurukot, baka kakilala pa ni Papang ‘yon!” Nahihiyang sambit ni Baekhyun. Paano ba naman kasi, ito ang unang beses nilinaw ng mas nakatatangkad na  _ ihahatid kita pauwi. _

“Ah, e malapit lang din naman sa condo ko. At kung may mandurukot man, edi hindi ako mapapano dahil kasama kita.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at natigilan.

“Ang ibig ko sabihin, diba, iiwasan ka ng mandurukot, kaya sasama ako sa’yo para di rin ako mapahamak. Gabi pa naman na!” Natawa nalang silang dalawa dahil halos nauutal si Chanyeol sa pagmamadaling pagsagot.

“Uh, pwede bang humiling?”

Ayan na naman tumitig na naman si Baekhyun, dumagundong tuloy ang dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Pwede bang Chan nalang itawag mo sa akin? Para kasing napaka-pormal kung Chanyeol.”

“Champ? As in yung hamburger sa Jollibee?”

_ Buti nalang cute ka, hina lang ng pandinig. Pero cute ka talaga e, kaya sige na nga! _

“Oo, kilala mo yung bokalista ng Hale? Champ. Ayun, pwede ba?”

“Hmmmm. Champ. Sige.” Ilang beses pang binigkas ni Baekhyun ang pangalan, at kada sabi nito, tumatalon ang puso ni Chanyeol.  _ Sinong Chan? Ako na si Champ ngayon! _

Unti-unting naging parte ng araw-araw ni Psych major Baekhyun ang party boy no more na si Chanyeol. Kabisado na nito ang schedule ng binata. Minsan nang na-late ng pagdismiss ang prof nito kaya naman 20 minuto nalang at maguumpisa na ang shift sa library, mabuti nalang at nandyan si Chanyeol na nagaantay sa baba ng building, may hawak na shawarma at tubig. Kumakain sila habang patawid papunta sa library.

Hindi naman na nagulat ang magulang ni Baekhyun kung nagkakamabutihan na ang dalawa. Paano ba naman, kahit may pasok ang anak nila, tumutulong sa eatery itong si Chanyeol. Mukhang di nga nagta-trabaho sa bahay dahil ang ganda ng mga kamay, pero kahit anong iutos nila, magbuhat, maghugas, magsandok ng ulam, ginagawa ng walang reklamo nito.

  
  
  


**_2020_ **

“Pare, asikasuhin ko muna yung sa loob, magco-closing na kasi” paalam ni Sehun sa problemadong kaibigan. Tumango naman si Chanyeol habang umiinom ng kape, pangwala ng tama bago umuwi kay Baekhyun.

“Ganun nalang? Inimbita mo kami para panuorin ka uminom pero di ka magsasalita?” Dakdak ni Jongdae, na talagang inantay makalayo si Sehun bago tanungin ang kaibigan.

“Time out naman pwede? Malungkot na nga ako, sesermonan mo pa ako?” Hala ayan na naman yung pag nguso ni Chanyeol. At syempre, bilang pusong mamon, tinigil na ni Jongdae at pagtaas ng boses sa kaibigan.

“Chan, kung pagod ka na, sapat na yung sampung taon, breakan mo na.”

“Hindi naman ako pagod.”

“E ano?”

“Di ko na siya kayang intindihin. Unahin naman niya ako, unahin niya KAMI.”

“Pero ilang beses pa ba? Nung nireject—“

“HOY DI NIYA NIREJECT SABI NYA WAIT LANG” pagcorrect ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“O siya sige, nung sinabi niyang wait lang, nagantay ka naman. Pero hanggang kailan? Ang daming iba diyan na mahal ka o, umpisa palang kasama mo na pero ang layo mo tumingin eh.”

Alam ni Chanyeol kung san tutungo ang usapang ito. Nilagok ni Jongdae ang huling bote ng beer sa harap niya.

“Alam mo namang best friend kita diba? Ayokong mawala ka at masira ang friendship natin…”

“Hindi pa naman nasubukan, masisira na agad ang friendship? Chan naman?! Alam mo, siguro unfair ang mundo sa’yo, kasi UNFAIR KA RIN SA AKIN.” 

Padabog na tumayo at umalis si Jongdae sa bar.

“O san pupunta ‘yon?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

“Paalis sa buhay ko” sabay sandal sa lamesa. 

_ Hay bakit ba ganito? _

  
  
  


Inabot na ng umaga ang dalawa, nag-almusal narin sila sa bar bago nagpasyang maghiwalay na ng landas. Nagddrive pauwi si Chanyeol pero nababagabag siya sa sinabi ng mga kaibigan. 

_ Hanggang kailan ka mag-iintay? _

_ Hindi lang siya ang pwedeng magmahal sa’yo. _

_ Baka kailangan niyo nang tapusin? _

Habang sarap na sarap siyang kumain ng tapsilog, biglang sinabi ni Sehun na “pare, alam ko hindi ito ang role ko sa buhay mo, pero pwede bang mag-advice?” Tumango naman si Chanyeol kasi hindi naman palaging nagsisiryoso ito kaya sige lang, gusto din niya marinig ang sasabihin.

“Alam mo may nabasa ako dati, na pag sa loob ng tatlong taon kayong magkarelasyon, at kahit kailan hindi napagusapan ang kasalan, iwan mo na raw. Ibig sabihin hindi ka niya nakikita sa future niya.”

“O tapos?”

“Anong o tapos? Yun na yung point ko. Ikaw nga nagpropose na at hinindian, kayo pa rin eh. Tingin mo ba magbabago pa isip niyan?”

“Sehun, kung ako nga napabago niya diba? Basta hindi solusyon ang makipagbreak.”

“AH! Alam ko na, may high school reunion sa isang linggo, aattend tayo diba? Isama mo si Baekhyun nang makita naman niya ang pre-Baekhyun Chanyeol.” Ngumisngis si Chanyeol na para bang di niya sigurado kung magandang ideya ba ito. Ang buhay niya kasi hati lang sa dalawa, dark days aka Pre-Baekhyun, at ang ngayon. Dahil hindi niya pinagmamalaki ang emo/party boy days niya, si Sehun, Jongdae at Nanay Ylang ang tanging kakilala ni Baekhyun talaga.

  
  


Dahil may sariling pinagdadaanan si Chanyeol, hindi din niya namalayan na pagkatapos ng pagwwalk-out ni Jongdae sa kanila ilang buwan ang nakalipas, minabuti nitong magpakalayo at pinilit makalimutan ang bestfriend.

Nung una, sinubukan niyan uminom ala-Chanyeol. Dahil sa kuya nga ni Sehun halos lahat ng sikat na bar, lagi silang nagkikita. Inis na inis si Jongdae sa tuwing lalapitan siya nito dahil naaalala niya si Chanyeol. _Matangkad, maputi, gwapo…_

“Ano ba bakit ka ba lapit ng lapit sakin! Paying customer naman ako pero kung makabantay ka parang tatakasan ko kayo!” Inis na sinabi ni Jongdae sa may-ari ng bar. 

“Gusto ko lang ipaalala na you reached your limit na.” Si Sehun mismo ang nagligpit ng mga bote at baso sa lamesa ni Jongdae. _Saan ka makakakita ng bar owner pero naglilinis ng lamesa?_ “Pag natapos ko ‘to, kain na tayo ha? Sila Seul na yung magcclose.” Iba ito sa nakasanayan nating Sehun na walang ginawa kundi inisin si Jongdae. Mas malumanay, mas maalaga. 

Naging habit na kasi nila na pagkatapos uminom, maghahanap sila ng masarap na breakfast place. Lagi kasing naghahanap ng almusal ‘tong si Jongdae. Sinakyan naman ng bar owner ang trip nito. Ilang linggo ding lumipas and slowly, they’re craving each other’s company. 

Isang gabi, paulit-ulit si Jongdae na gusto niya ng goto dahil namimiss na niya ang luto ng lola niya sa probinsya. Itong si Sehun, nagawang magluto sa bar kitchen. Tinawagan pa niya ang kaibigang gourmet chef para magpaturo.

Aamin na dapat siya kay Jongdae no’n, pero in _true unrequited love fashion_ , nagmessage si Chanyeol at humiling na makipagkita sa bestfriend niya. Nagmamadali namang umalis si Jongdae nang hindi man lang nauubos ang nilutong goto ni Sehun. Ayun, naiwan tuloy siyang naghugas ng pinaglutuan niya, malungkot at mag-isa.

_Maraming namamatay sa maling akala._

Nagmadaling puntahan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan dahil inaasahan niya ang balitang wala na sila ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi, nakipagkita lang ito para umiyak. Ilang beses na ba ‘tong umiiyak ng ganto sa bisig niya? Ba’t di nalang kasi siya pagbigyan? Kaya niyang ibuhos lahat ng pagmamahal na meron siya para lang di na muli makitang lumuha ito.

Ayaw na niyang pagsabihan pa ang kaibigan, alam din naman niyang pagod na ito, _barely hanging on_ , pero ganun ata talaga pag nagmamahal ano? Nakakatawa lang ang tadhana, dalawa silang taong handang magmahal ng lubos ngayon, pero hindi sila pinagtadhana.

“Chan, isipin mo nalang ha, todo alaga siya sa pamilya niya, at todo alaga ka sa kanya. Pero ikaw? Sinong nag-aalaga sa’yo? Papayag kang habang buhay ka nalang papangalawa sa pamilya niya? Alam kong nagustuhan mo siya dahil sobra ang pagmamahal niya sa pamilya niya. Pero paano ka?”

Sinubukang ilapat ni Jongdae ang kanyang mga labi kay Chanyeol, pero umiwas ito. Hinawakan niya ito sa magkabilang balikat at tinignan direkta sa mga mata. “Maiintindihan mo rin ako. Darating yung araw makikilala mo yung taong hindi magpapakilig sa’yo, pero yung hahanap-hanapin mo kasi siya ang nagpapakalma sa’yo. Na hindi mo kailangan mageffort para pansinin ka, pero gusto niya dahil ikaw si Jongdae. I love you as my best friend. But the person I am in love with is Baekhyun, always have, always will. I’m really sorry.”

Kinaumagahan, nag alsa balutan si Jongdae at lumipad papuntang Cebu upang magsimula muli. Nalaman naman agad ni Sehun ang plano nito, kaya bilang isang rich spoiled brat, sinabi sa kuya niyang siya na ang magpapamahala ng bar nila sa Cebu. Hindi nalang niya sinabi na biglang lipat siya doon para makapiling si Jongdae.

Dahil araw-araw din lang naman nasa bar si Jongdae, inaya na siya ni Sehun na maging co-manager niya. Magkasama na silang nagiinuman, kumikita pa sila.

Isang gabi, palokong tinanong ng lasing na Jongdae si Sehun “Alam mo bakit di nalang maging tayo? Convenient kasi! And it’s been what? Almost 2 months na araw-araw tayong magkasama sa bar, even after work, ikaw parin ang kasama ko.”

Kinurot ni Sehun ang ilong ng kausap bago inabutan ng isang basong tubig. “Correction, it’s 4 months, 3 weeks and 6 days with you.”

“Ang accurate naman!” Pumalakpak si Jongdae pinapakitang impressed siya sa pagbilang ng panahon ni Sehun. “So?”

“So?”

Nagtitigan ang dalawa pero halos di na maibuka ng maaayos ni Jongdae ang mga mata niya sa kalasingan at antok. “Are you really asking me now when you’re about to pass out??? Ask me again tomorrow, gago.”

Nakatira sila sa taas ng bar. May tig-isang kwarto, pero kadalasan dahil sa kalasingan, kahit saan nalang basta makahiga ng maayos. Nang maayos ni Sehun ang pagkakahiga ng kasama, bumulong siya ng “It’s been 5 years of you, consuming my whole being. I do hope you remember to ask me when we wake up.” Sabay halik sa noo.

Tahimik silang kumakain ng almusal dahil parehas pang masakit ang ulo dahil sa hangover. Lunes ngayon, sarado ang bar, pahinga rin nila. Tuwing Lunes, nagluluto ng 3 beses si Sehun. _Di nalang niya kinwento kay Jongdae na kumuha siya ng short culinary courses para ipagluto ito ng mga gusto niya._

Habang naghahain ng pagkain, nagunat si Jongdae at sumigaw ng “IT’S SUCH A GOOD DAY!”

Natatawa nalang si Sehun pero hinayaan lang ang kasama. “Kain ka na nga then drink the painkillers para mawala na yang hangover mo.” Umupo siya across Jongdae at busy sa paglagay ng sinangag, tapa, at itlog sa plato nito. Tatayo na sana siya para kunin ang pulang sili dahil ayaw ni Jongdae na suka lang ang sawsawan sa tapsilog niya.

“EHHHHHHH NAMAN TO EH! DI MO NAMAN SINAKYAN YUNG SINABI KO!” Jongdae whining at 11AM talaga nga naman! Tinitigan siya ni Sehun at bumalik sa kinauupuan. _Nako ang lakas mo talaga sakin Kim!_

“Yes, indeed it is. What are our plans this beautiful Monday?”

“Parang okay yung ano...” sumubo muna ng sinangag si Jongdae, tapos parang nag-iisip. “...Yung sagutin mo yung tanong ko kagabi para maging BEST day na siya for me” sabay todo ngiti. 

Kahit tayo-tayo pa ang buhok at may muta pa sa mata, gandang-ganda pa rin si Sehun kay Jongdae. Natigilan si Sehun at kumakaway na sa mukha niya ang kausap dahil natulala na ata.

“So naalala mo?”

“Lasing ako kagabi, hindi bingi. So???”

Tunog excited si Jongdae pero konti nalang masusuka na siya sa kaba. Paano ba naman huling beses niyang umamin, kinailangan niyang umalis ng Maynila para makalimot. Kung mabasted man, san na naman kaya siya dadalin ng heartbreak na ito? 

“Kim, be my boyfriend.” Yes firm at sure. _Good job, Sehun!_

Kumukurap lang si Jongdae na parang pinoproseso pa ang narinig. “ANO BAAAAAAAA! AKO NAGTANONG E!!!”

“Sira, sagot yan! ANG SABI KO “KIM, BE MY BOYFRIEND PERIOD.”

“Okay good.” Nagngitian ang dalawa at nagpatuloy kumain. 

Habang busy enjoyin ni Jongdae ang tapsilog niya, kinuha ni Sehun ang kanang kamay nito at hinalikan. Sinipa siya ni Jongdae sa paa bigla “Aray! Bat ka naninipa?!”

“Wag kang manlandi! Not in front of my delicious tapsilog na every Monday ko lang natitikman!”

“Dahil boyfriend mo na ako, i’ll cook for you everyday! Okay na? Can I kiss you now?” 

  
  


Nakatanggap din ng imbitasyon si Sehun para sa kasal ng kabarkada nila ni Chanyeol. Nauna na ngang nagmessage sa kanya ang kaibigan na pupunta siya kasama si Baekhyun. Simula nang sabihin ni Sehun na ipakilala kay Baekhyun ang mundong kinalakihan ni Chanyeol, _mukhang_ _going strong_ naman ang dalawa.

“Dae, punta tayo dito?” Sabay pakita ng e-invite ng kasal.

“Sino siya dun sa mga kabarkada niyo?” Tinanong ni Jongdae habang binabasa ang nakasulat. 

“Yung nagpunta sa Australia nung nalaman ng parents na inuubos ang allowance niya sa alak. Hahaha!” Ang saya pa magkwento ni Sehun pero di niya napansin na nag-iba ang itsura ni Jongdae nang makita ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

“Ay ikaw nalang pala, para may maiwan sa bar” sabay tulak ng laptop pabalik kay Sehun.

“Ha? Isang weekend lang naman, di naman matagal.”

“Sehun, andun si Chanyeol.”

“At nandun din si Baekhyun, ang boyfriend niya. Kasama mo rin ako, YUNG BOYFRIEND MO.”

“I don’t know Hun” umupo sa sofa si Jongdae at niyakap ang mga binti, para bang pinoprotektahan siya sa kung ano mang sunod na sasabihin ng kasintahan.

“What do you mean by that?” Nagtatanong lang naman si Sehun wala siyang intensyon magalit.

“We’ve been living in our own bubble for a few months now, and I AM THE HAPPIEST HERE, WITH YOU. Pero…”

“Pero ano?” Tumaas ang kilay ni Sehun nakatayo sa harap ni Jongdae.

“Pwede bang itago muna natin sa iba na tayo na?”

“KAHIT KAY CHANYEOL?

“Lalong-lalo na kay Chanyeol!”

“Tangina, bakit biglaan naman?” Lumuhod na sa harapan ni Jongdae ang naluluhang si Sehun. Hinawakan ng mahigpit ang dalawang kamay, natatakot bumitaw.

“Hindi ‘to biglaan. Ayokong malaman ng taong bakla ako.”

“Kinahihiya mo ba kung ano tayo?”

“Look, I love you. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. Hindi pa ba sapat yun?”

“No Jongdae, kasi ang tagal kong pinaglaban ‘to tapos itatago lang natin? How can we keep something so beautiful?”

“Sorry, I can’t do this right now.”

  
  


Ito na ang weekend ng kasal, lumipad pabalik ng Maynila si Sehun mag-isa. Si Jongdae, pagkatapos ng naging di pagkakaintindihan ay tumakas na naman at bumalik sa condo niya sa QC.

Napagdesisyunan ni Jongdae na pumunta sa kasal, pagkatapos matanggap ang text message galing kay Sehun.

_Sehun_

_01:43 AM_

So I thought about it

What you said

Dae, I’m sorry but I can’t accept it

Ayoko ng ganung setup.

I’ve been hiding for so long and now that I am comfortable with who I am,

I don’t want to go back and hide. 

Here’s the thing, I’ll wait for you.

Until you’re ready. 

But right now, let’s stop this first. 

Paano ba yan?

Hay. I love you.

_See you on the outside, Kim._

_Because we deserve it._

Bawat hakbang nila pagpasok ng venue may humaharang sa nobyo niya. Wala naman nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi ngumit nalang habang pinapakilala. Gusto din naman niya makilala ang mga tao sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Kaya nung kinausap siya isang gabi nito, at inayang sumama sa high school reunion nila, agad siyang pumayag.

Galing restroom pabalik sa lamesa nila si Baekhyun nang biglang may umakbay sa kanya. “Finally I met you, Mr. gamechanger!” Susungitan na dapat ni Baek ang lalaking nang bigla niyang narinig ang boses ng nobyo niya. 

“Uy Kas, tigilan mo nga yan wag mo takutin boyfriend ko.”  _ Ah, kilala naman pala ni Chanyeol _ muntik na niya sikuhin e. 

“Bro, di mo ba ako papakilala?” Malokong tanong ni Kas.

“Oo sana kaso tinakot mo si Baek e!” Aktong inaambahan pa ang kaibigan, kaya tinanggal na ni Kas ang pagakbay dito.

Tinaas niya ang mga kamay na parang sumsuko. “Loko lang kasi. Di naman to mabiro, ngayon na nga lang tayo nagkita ulit! Tapos hindi pala multo yung nakwento mong boyfriend mo!”

Umiiling pa nung una si Chanyeol, pero nagtatawa na rin. Totoo naman kasi. Lagi niyang iniiwasan ang mga aya ng high school friends niya, at nung sinabi niyang nagbago na siya kasi nakilala niya si Baekhyun, hindi makapaniwala, lalo na si Kas, dahil di naman naniniwala sa commitment itong kaibigan niya.

“B, si Kasper, best friend ko nung HS”

“Ouch, nung HS lang!”

“Malamang di naman tayo close nung college diba!

“E ewan sayo. Hi Baekhyun, ako nga pala ang best man sa kasal niyo.” Inabot niya ang kamay niya na parang politiko. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baek dahil ANONG KASAL? WALAN NAMANG NAPAGUSAPANG KASAL???

Napansin agad ni Chanyeol ang naging reaksyon ng nobyo, kaya agad itong bumawi nang sabi “Hoy gago, anong kasal, wala pa kami dun, wag ka na nga dyan!” sabay hawi papalayo sa dati nitong bestfriend. 

Di alam ni Baek kung matutuwa siya o hindi sa narinig. Dapat panatag ang loob niyang alam na ni Chanyeol ang sagot sa tanong na ito, pero simula nung nag usap sila ni Kyungsoo, napaisip na rin naman siya at alam niyang di magtatagal kailangan niya na talagang magdesisyon bago mahuli ang lahat.

  
  


Nag-enjoy naman sila sa reunion, at masaya si Baekhyun na pinagtagpo na ni Chanyeol ang mga importanteng tao sa kanyang mundo. Nasundan naman ng marami pang okasyon ang paglabas ng magnobyo para makilala ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Isa na dun ang kasal ng isa pang kabarkada nila Kasper. Yung kasal halatang pang alta, may mga politician, mga artista, at napansin ni Baekhyun kung gaano kaiba ang buhay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Kung di ba sila nagkakilala sa library nung college, may pagkakataon pa kayang magkrus ang landas nila? Baka hindi.

Reception na at parang mas pinagkaguluhan pa ang kanyang nobyo kesa sa kinasal. Taong bar din kasi itong groom, kasama ni Chanyeol noon at kaya sila naging magkabarkada. Akala ng lahat nasa Amerika ito dahil nawala na lang na parang bula. Pero eto siya ngayon, at may dalang Baekhyun. 

Habang busy makipagkwentuhan si Chanyeol nagpaalam si Baek na kumuha ng dessert. Doon niya narinig na “Is that THE Chanyeol Park? My god, he still looks so good. I wonder if he’s free tonight? Because I’m up for some good time.Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Baek kasi sino ka naman para pagnasaan ng ang boyfriend niya? Hindi niya nakita ang mukha ng babae pero alam niya ito yung nakamaikli at hapit na pulang damit.  _ Ano to bar? Bakit ganto naman makapagdamit ‘to! _

Pabalik na dapat siya kung nasaan si Chanyeol nang nakasalubong niya si Sehun doon. “Hi!” Natuwa siya dahil sa wakas, may kakilala siya sa dami nang tao dito. Kahit di sila close, lumapit siya dito at kinamusta. 

“O, sabi ni Champ hindi ka raw makakapunta! Asa Cebu ka raw kasi?”

“Ah, oo, napadaan lang. May susunduin kasi ako.” Di mapakali si Sehun na tumitingin sa paligid, mukhang may hinahanap.

“Sehun, sorry, pwede ba akong magtanong?” Nahihiya pa si Baek pero eto na, itatawid na niya.

Tumigil naman sa kakalingon sa kung saan ni Sehun nung nagsalita na ulit si Baekhyun. “Kilala mo ba yung nakapulang ‘yon?” Sinundan naman nito nang tingin ang pagnguso ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo ba talaga malaman?” Sakto namang palapit na si  _ Ms. Red dress  _ kay Chanyeol. Mabagal na tumango si Baekhyun kasi parang di na siya sure? Parang ayaw na ata niya malaman.

“Si FH yan” madiing sinabi ni Sehun. Nang hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, itinuloy ni Sehun ang pagsasalita. “Favorite hookup. Hindi ko alam kung may nagsabi na sa’yo, pero ibang-iba ang Champ mo, sa Chanyeol na nakagisnan ko. Yang nakapulang yan, si Joy. Hindi naging sila dahil di naman nagjojowa ang kaibigan ko. Pero sabihin na nating siya ang naging pinakamatagal niyang ka-thing.”

“Hindi naging sila?”

“Di naniniwala sa forever si Chanyeol. Kaya ikaw, kung ayaw mong bumalik sa ganun ang paniniwala niya, pakasalan mo na” sabay kindat. “Alis nako, nahanap ko na susunduin ko! Bye!”

Magtatanong pa sana ulit si Baek pero dumating na si Chanyeol.

“Ano na naman sinabi ni Sehun sa’yo? Kung ano man yun, wag mo na alalahanin.  _ These are people from my past,  _ ikaw ang present at future ko.”

“Dae, tara na, uwi na tayo” nakasandal na ang ulo ni Jongdae sa bar at kahit hindi niya iaangat ang ulo, alam niya kung kaninong boses yun.

“Akala ko ba di mo tanggap yung gusto kong setup? E bakit ka nandito?!” Halos bulol na niyang sinabi dahil sa sobrang lasing. Hindi naman pinansin ni Sehun ang mga sinasabi ng binata kahit pinagpapalo siya nito sa braso at dibdib. 

“Mahuhulog tayo kung di mo itigil yan. Lika na sumandal ka lang sa akin para makaalis na tayo dito.”

_“Hulog na nga eh!_ Hindi lang ako handa tapos ano? Itetext mo lang ako na ayaw mo na?”

Di na pinatulan pa ni Sehun ang lasing na si Jongdae. Pinaandar nalang niya ang kotse at umuwi sa condo niyang may ngiti sa kanyang mga mata.


	4. Chapter 4

Sumasayaw pa sila sa dancefloor ng biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa niya pinansin noong una, per nang hindi ito tumigil, minabuti nitong tignan kung sino ang tumatawag at agad naman itong nagmadali lumabas para maghanap ng tahimik na lugaw.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nagmamadaling bumalik si Chanyeol sa venue at nagpaalam sa bagong kasal. May emergency daw kaya kailangan na nilang umalis. Hindi pa niya nasasabi kay Baek ang rason pero ihahatid na raw siya nito sa condo. Walang tigil ang ring ng telepono ni Chanyeol. Di na magawang mangulit pa ni Baek kasi halata sa itsura nitong takot at nagmamadali ang nobyo.

“Okay, papunta nako. May kailangan ba daanan sa bahay? Sinong Attorney? Okay sige may contact niya ako. Tawagan ko agad, may ihahatid lang ako.” _May ihahatid lang ako, di man lang ihahatid ko lang yung boyfriend ko,_ ano ba yan, ilang beses na kumirot ang puso ni Baek ngayon. Kapag ba inamin mo na sa sarili mo ang mga bagay, at hinarap mo na ang problema, ibig sabihin sasalubungin mo na rin lahat ng sakit?

Tahimik sila sa huling 10 minuto sa kotse. Humalik si Baekhyun sa pisngi ng nobyo at lumabas papuntang condo. Di na niya inantay magkwento ang nobyo dahil narinig naman niyang may importante pa siyang gagawin. Kahit kailan di naman nagkwento ito tungkol sa pamilya niya, kaya nga tinuring narin na tunay na anak ni Mama at Papang ito.

Plano pa sanang magbihis muna ni Chanyeol at sumunod na siya maglakad kay Baek nang biglang nagring ulit ang telepono nito. “Hi Ma, yes, I’m on my way na po. I will see you there. Will tito go with you po? Or do you want me to fetch you?” 

Kahit kailan di niya narinig na nag usap si Chanyeol at ang mama niya. Ngayon lang. Kaya pinagtagpi-tagpi ni Baek ang impormasyong narinig niya ngayon. May nangyari sa isang kapamilya ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang 3 lang sila at kausap nito ang nanay niya kaya malamang ang dad nito ang pupuntahan. Di na napigilan mag-alala ni Baek. Ngayon lang ata niya nakitang ganito katakot at kinakabahan ang nobyo. 

“Champ, anong problema? May pwede ba akong maitulong?”

“At doon na tumulo ang luha ni Chanyeol. Yumakap siya ng mahigpit sa kasintahan at halos madurog na si Baekhyun pero di na to importante, dahil alam niyang kailangan siya ng mahal niya ngayon.

“My dad’s in a coma, and the doctor said we need to be there soon, to say our last goodbye, before it's too late.” 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang aasahan pagdating sa ospital, kaya minabuti niyang umupo sa labas ng ICU at hayaang si Chanyeol ang pumasok kasama ng kanyang ina. Sa labas, andun si Lucas, schoolmate din nila ito nung college, sikat dahil parte ng varsity team. Pagkakaupo palang niya nagsalita agad ang katabi. “First time ka niya dalin sa family gathering, ganito pa” di alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot, kasi ka-ano ano kaya ni Chanyeol si Lucas?

“I’m Lucas, we went to the same uni” 

“I know, ang sikat mo kaya hehe” ang awkward ng tawa ni Baek kasi di nya alam paano aakto sa sitwasyong ito.

“You must have a lot of questions. Sobrang secretive ni kuya, well, it was his decision to selectively forget his family kaya wala kang alam about us. Di naman namin siya masisisi.”

“I’m Chanyeol’s half brother. We have the same mom. His dad, alam ko maraming panganay yun, pero never in-acknowledge ng family, because in their eyes it was only Tito Carl and Mama Corita together.” Napatango nalang si Baek, parang getting to know you lang pero 2 in 1, kasi kwento ni Lucas AT Chanyeol ang nalalaman niya.

You knew the quiet and diligent Chanyeol but before you, he was a completely different person. Di mo makikilala kasi patapon. Mabisyo, taong bar and for lack of a better word, fuck boy. Then he met you. We were never close, we never interacted, he never treated me as family, you know. But one day, I saw him, kakahatid lang niya sa’yo doon sa milk tea house, tapos randomly I said “Kuya, you look happy!” Tapos bigla siyang nag-open up about you. Bottom line is, he fell for you because you love your family, something that he doesn’t have, and he always wanted to have.

“You’re good for him you know, I just hope you won’t take him for granted okay? He’s been selfless, since he met you. Please take care of kuya, I hope you love him the same way he loves you, Baekhyun.”

Napatango nalang si Baek sa mga nasabi ni Lucas. Nakakaoverwhelm and aaminin niya, napressure siya sa sinabi nito. _Sapat ba ang pagmamahal na naibibigay niya?_

Gustuhin man niya maiwan, mukang may family meeting pa ata kaya nauna na siyang umalis. Pero di niya magawang umuwi dahil ang daming tumatakbo sa isipan niya.

Minabuti niyang pumunta sa bahay ng Ate Irene niya dahil alam niyang gabi ito matutulog, naghahanda para sa mga panindang idedeliver bukas. Pagpasok ng apartment, binaba lang ng binata ang gamit niya at tinulungan agad ang ate sa gawain. Walang sali-salita, gawa lang lahat.

“O bakit ka andito? Gabi na a! At tsaka, di ko naman kailangan ng tulong. Pahinga ka na. Kahit akyat ka doon, tabihan mo sila Gunho at Naeun sa taas.”

“Okay lang po ate, ayaw ko pa rin kasi matulog. Di sanay katawan kong di siksik ang schedule. Hehe.” 

“Nako, ikaw talaga, baka magkasakit ka niyan, magalit si Chanyeol samin!”

“Hala bakit naman siya magagalit, e kayo ang pamilya ko?”

“Hoy ano ka bang bata ka, sana di mo yan sinasabi sa kanya ha! Sa kanya ka umuuwi, iisang bubong lang ang inuuwian nyo, kahit di pa kayo kasal, siya na dapat ang tinuturing mong pamilya mo.”

Nagbuntong hininga si Baek. “Ate, paano mo nalamang gusto mo na magpakasal?”

“Dumating si Kuya mo e. Chaka sikreto lang ha, natatakot din kasi ako na kapag pinalampas ko siya, at tinuloy kong mag-aral ng kolehiyo at magtrabaho, baka tumanda akong dalaga. Gusto ko kayong lahat alagaan pero sa paraang alam ko, hindi yung magiging bread winner ako at taga salo sa pamilya. Ikaw kasi, alam kong mas maabilidad ka, at kahit anong trabaho mo, makakahanap ka pa rin ng magmamahal sayo. Sorry Baek ha, naipasa tuloy sayo ang responsibilidad dahil sakin.” Naririnig ang pagsinghot ng kanyang ate.

“Wag ka magsorry ate, ginusto ko namang tumulong talaga.”

“Pero, may pinagsisisihan ka ba sa mga naging desisyon mo? Ang aga mong nabuntis at kinasal. Hindi mo ba namiss ang pagkadalaga?”

“Alam mo, kahit baliktarin ang mundo, wala akong pinagsisisihan. Kahit mahirap ang buhay at nasa Dubai si Kuya mo, at kahit napakakulit na mga pamangkin mo, masaya akong ito ang pinili ko. Kung pinalampas ko yung araw na hiningi ni Kuya mo yung number ko, tapos sinungitan ko lang siya, baka baliktad tayo ng sitwasyon ngayon”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“Matagal na sana kayong kasal ni Chanyeol. Pero dahil sa sitwasyon natin, dahil sa amin, alam kong ayaw mong talikuran ang responsibilidad tulungan ang pamilya.

“Paano mo—-?

“Di ka naman magtatanong tungkol sa kasal kung hindi mo naisip.”

“Baek, mahal kita, mahal ka namin, pero panahon na yata para mahalin mo rin ang sarili mo. Balato mo na sa sarili mo kung anong magpapasaya sayo.”

  
  
  


Naging busy sa libing at sa paglipat ng management ng kumpanya si Chanyeol. Ilang linggo narin silang hindi nag-aabot sa tinitirhan dahil may kanya-kanya silang inaasikaso. Alam ni Baek na wala syang karapatan para magreklamo dahil kahit kailan, wala siyang narinig sa nobyo nung siya ang humihingi ng oras para sa pamilya. 

Sumundo sa airport si Kyungsoo dahil parating na ang kanyang pamilya para sa kasal nila ni Jongin. Bilang best man, si Baekhyun muna ang sumama kay Jongin para kunin ang mga suit ng abay.

“Hoy Jongin, alagaan mo yang best friend ko ha, alam mong mahal ko yan!”

“Hindi ba dapat ako yung kakampihan mo kasi alam mo kung paano umasta ang magiging asawa ko?” Ngumuso ang matangkad na lalaki.

“Yes? Kilig ka niyan? Asawa? Hehehehe Kidding aside, salamat ha at minahal mo siya. Kahit gaano kahirap yung LDR nasurvive niyo. Ngayon, magkakasama na kayo sa iisang bansa, wala nang time difference, di na kayo tuwing pasko magkikita.”

“Huy wag ka muna umiyak! Ito naman, di pa nga umaalis pa-Canada si Chanyeol! Malalagpasan niyo rin yan! Nakaya namin eh!”

_Anong pupuntang Canada si Chanyeol? Bakit di niya alam ito? Baka business trip lang naman. Sobrang busy niya kaya di niya nasabi sakin eh._ Naghalo ang mga tanong sa kanyang isipan, pati narin ang isasagot dapat kay Jongin para di mahalatang hindi niya alam ang planong pagpunta sa Canada ng nobyo. Buti nalang di na ito napagusapan ulit dahil naging abala na ang groom to be sa mga kailangang asikasuhin,

**_Sa away at kantyawan_ **

**_Ma't pagmamalabis_ **

**_May pagibig pa rin_ **

**_Huwag ka nang umalis_ **

_Baekhyun_

_4:36 PM_

Chanyeol

uuwi ka ba tonight?

_Champ_

_5:45 PM_

B, di ko pa sure.

Tawagan kita?

Saglit lang

may kausap lang ako dito

_Baekhyun_

_5:46 PM_

Ayaw ko ng call *sad face*

Uwi ka please?

_Champ_

_6:03 PM_

Sige baby, uwi ako.

Antay mo ako ha?

Binalak magluto ni Baekhyun ngayong gabi pero nakadalawang subok na siya at nasunog parehas ng niluto niya. Lumilipad kasi ang utak niya sa kung ano ang nasabi ni Jongin kanina. Gusto niyang makausap ng harapan si Chanyeol tungkol dito. Halos magdugo na ang kuko niya kakakagat sa kaba. Nakaupo lang siya sa sofa at nakatingin sa kawalan.

Nang narinig niyang bumukas ang pintuan ng kanilang tahanan, nagumpisa na siyang kabahan. Hindi pa nga niya sigurado, parang totoo nang aalis nga si Chanyeol. Hindi na nakatayo sa kinauupuan niya si Baekhyun dahil agad siyang niyakap ng mahigpit ni kasintahan.

“I missed you” sabay halik sa noo.

“I’m sorry” halik sa ilong.

“I’m here now” halik sa maiinit na labi ni Baekhyun. Ang simpleng halik ay mas naging mariin, pinapadama sa isa’t isa kung gaano sila nangulila sa pagmamahal ng isa.

Wala paring tigil kakahalik sa pinsgi, leeg at balikat si Chanyeol. _Minsan lang maglambing ng ganito si Baekhyun kaya alam niyang hindi ito simpleng pagkamiss na pwede niyang palampasin._ Samantalang nakayakap lang ng mahigpit si Baekhyun sa kanyang kasintahan at hinahayaang halikan siya nito.

“Kain tayo sa labas? May bagong Ramen place sa kabilang street, nakita ko” pag-aya ni Chanyeol habang sinusuklay ang buhok ng nobyo gamit ang kanyang kamay.

“Nagpadeliver ako ng Chinese food, initin ko nalang muna” tatayo na dapat si Baekhyun ng pigilan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Ako na, upo ka lang diyan” bago makalayo nakaisang halik pa ito at bumulong ng matamis na “I love you B” at tsaka naglakad papuntang kusina.

Hinahain na ni Chanyeol ang mga nainit na pagkain ng bigla siyang nagulat sa pagyakap na mahigpit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Nung una, hinayaan lang niya dahil mahilig naman magbackhug ito. Pero nang napansin niyang parang nababasa na ang kanyang bandang likod, pinilit niyang iharap sa kanya ang nobyo pero nagmatigas ito. Hinigpitan pa lalo ang kapit sa kanya at mas lumakas ang iyak. Nagpapanic na si Chanyeol pero wala siyang magawa. Hinayaan lang niya itong humagulgol habang siya nama’y nadudurog ang puso marinig ang hikbi ng taong mahal niya.

Unti-unting bumitaw si Baekhyun at paalis na dapat ng kusina upang maghilamos, pero napigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Baby, bakit? Anong nangyari?”

Hindi handa si Baekhyun sa isasagot ng nobyo kaya naiyak nalang ulit siya. Si Chanyeol naman ang lumapit at yumakap. Gamit ang kanang kamay pinupunasan niya ang mga tumutulong luha nito, di namamalayang siya rin ay umiiyak na.

_Ano nga ba ang ibig sabihin ng mga luhang ito?_

“Chanyeol, aalis ka raw papuntang Canada?” Humihikbi pa pero kinailangan nang tanungin.

“Kanino mo nalaman?”

“Kay Jongin, kanina.”

“Shit, nagsorry kasi ako sa kanila na wala ako dito sa kasal.”

Mas lalong lumakas ang iyak ni Baekhyun. Tinulak niya palayo si Chanyeol dahil hindi siya makahinga. Nanghihina na ang tuhod niya kaya minabuti niyang sumandal sa pader. 

“Gaano katagal?”

Ang tagal bago nakasagot ang bagong presidente ng kumpanya ng mga Park. Pinagmasdan niya muna mabuti ang mukha ng mahal niya, kinakabisa ang bawat parte dahil hindi niya alam kung kailan pa niya ito magagawa ulit.

Humingang malamin si Chanyeol bago sagutin ang tanong. “I need to manage the main branch in Vancouver. Nasa last will ni dad, never yun humiling sa aking, kaya kahit ito man lang tuparin ko.”

“Pwede ko bang malaman kung bakit hindi ako kasama?”

“Sabi mo nga, si Jaemin balak magdoktor, si Ate Irene, tinigil yung sideline kasi nahihirapan siya alagaan yung dalawang bata, at tapos si Papang, nakwento na hindi raw magiging madali ang pagkuha ng lupa sa probinsya.”

“Anong gusto mong sabihin, Chanyeol?” Kinukuyumos na ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya dahil naguguluhan siya sa sinasabi ng nobyo.

“Naisip ko namang hindi mo basta-basta maiiwan ang pamilya mo, dahil hangga’t kaya mo gusto mong matulungan sila.”

“Ganun nalang ‘yon? Hindi mo man lang ako sinama sa pagdesisyon na to? Para ano pa’t boyfriend mo ako?” Pumipiyok na ang boses ni Baekhyun dahil mas lumakas pa ang kanyang pagiyak.

“Kahit kailan, hindi mo nakwento ang posibilidad na ito? Hindi naman to maliit na bagay na pwedeng mawala sa isip mo! So ganun nalang ‘yon, aalis ka, hindi na nga ako kasama, sa iba ko pa malalaman! Parang wala naman tayong pinagsamahan Chanyeol! Mahal mo ba talaga ako?”

*Nagpintig ang tenga ni Chanyeol*

“Kung hindi kita mahal, sana iniwan na kita nung sinabi mong ayaw mo ako pakasalan.” Malumanay parin ang boses ni Chanyeol pero wala na ring tigil ang buhos ng luha niya.

“Tangina naman e, ito na naman ba? CHANYEOL, I SAID NOT YET. I did not down right reject you! Hindi pa yun ang tamang oras, alam mo yon!” 

“Ang daya mo kasi, hindi ka naman nauubusan ng mga rason e. Lagi kang may sagot sa tuwing mapag-uusapan natin ‘to. Sige nga, pag sinabi ko bang isasama kita, bukas ang flight, sasama ka? Oo o hindi lang ang sagot?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, sandali lang naman.”

“O tignan mo? Di mo na kailangan sumagot, alam ko na naman ang sagot.” Naglakad papuntang sala si Chanyeol at kinuha ulit ang gamit. 

“SAAN KA PUPUNTA HINDI PA TAYO TAPOS DITO!” Ngayon lang nagtaas ng boses si Baekhyun sa sampung taon nilang magkarelasyon. Oo may tampuhan at away pero hindi umabot sa ganito.

“Baekhyun, palagi lang akong nasa tabi mo, tinutulungan kang mapagaang ang responsibilidad mo sa pamilya mo. Hindi ako nanunumbat ha, pero sa lahat ng tao, ikaw sana yung makakaintindi na itong gagawin ko, hindi ito dahil gusto ko lang mapalayo, pero gagawin ko to para sa pamilya ko.”

“Ang daya naman e, hindi naman ako umalis, nandito lang ako sa tabi mo, pero iba yan, Canada yan e!”

“B, sa loob ng sampung taon, ilang beses ko nang naramdaman na ‘sing layo ka pa ng mga nasa ibang bansa. Pero hindi ako nagreklamo. Lagi kitang iniintindi dahil ikaw ang pinili kong mahalin e, at alam ko ‘tong pinasok ko.”

“Pero paano tayo?” Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang hawak na bag, susi at cellphone ng nobyo at niyakap ulit ito.

Yumakap naman din pabalik ang mas nakatatangkad. “Ikaw, ano bang gusto mo?”

“Ang daya mo naman Chanyeol. Akong maiiwanan tapos ibabalik mo sakin yung tanong ko?”

“Hindi ko na rin kasi alam Baek e. Sigurado naman akong mahal kita. Pero... parang kailangan natin ang distansya muna?”

“Okay lang ba malaman kung kailan ang alis mo?”

“In 2 weeks” 

“May balak ka bang sabihin ‘to sakin?”

“Oo, balak kong kausapin ka sa 16, bago ako umalis.”

“Bakit sa 16 pa?” 

“Para ikaw yung huli kong makakausap bago ako umalis. Para maisip ko na tama ang desisyon kong umalis, dahil kailangan natin ng panahon para huminga, malayo sa isa't isa.”

_Magdamag silang magkayakap, at sumasayaw sa saliw ng kanilang pag-iyak._

  
  
  


Napagpasiyahang hindi na aalis si Baekhyun sa condo kahit magpunta nang Canada si Chanyeol. Maghahanap nalang siya ng isa pang roommate para may kahati sa renta. Ayaw kasi niyang pag gastusan pa siya ni Chanyeol lalo na’t maghihiwalay na sila.

Nagleave ng isang linggo si Baekhyun at umuwi bigla si sa bahay nila sa Maynila. Nagulat ang kanyang Mama at Papang dahil kahit hindi naman mahilig magleave ang anak. Wala naman itong sakit, pero mukang matamlay.

Nagluluto ng tanghalian ang Mama niya, habang wala pa masyadong customer sa eatery. “Ma? May ipagpapaalam sana ako sa iyo eh.”

“O ano ‘yon anak?” Hindi siya makatingin dahil inilalagay niya ang sangkap ng Sinigang sa lutuan.

“Ano po kasi, gusto ko sanang pumunta sa Canada po.” Kinakabahan si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam ang magiging reaksyon ng kanyang mama.

“Aba ang layo naman pala. Haha! Akala ko sa tabi-tabi lang. Anong gagawin mo doon ‘nak?”

“Mama, si Chanyeol po kasi, aalis sa isang linggo.” Hindi na mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang luha kaya yumakap na ito sa tagiliran ng kanyang ina.

“A, maganda yan. Magbakasyon naman kayo kasi puro trabaho inaatupag niyo e!” Tuloy parin ang pagluto ng ina, pero alam niyang tumutulo na ang luha ng pangalawang anak.

“Actually po, siya lang ang aalis, para sa kumpanya nila. Pero di ako kasama.”

Sinara agad ng ina ang kalan at pinaupo sa hapag kainan ang anak. Ang papang niya na umiinom ng kape at nagbabasa ng dyaryo ay napatingin din sa anak. “O bakit hindi ka kasama? Nag-away ba kayo?”

“Gusto ko po sana siya sundan? Kung… papayag kayo?”

“Sigurado ka ba diyan anak? Hindi biro ang pagsapalaran sa ibang bansa.”

“Alam ko naman po yun. Natatakot po ako, pero mama, papang, mas natatakot ako na pag hinayaan ko nalang ito, tuluyan nang mawawala sa akin si Chanyeol.” Nakatungo lang ito, habang ang magulang ay nagkatinginan.

Noong gabing iyon, pumunta rin si Ate Irene niya at ang dalawang anak nitong si Gunho at Naeun. Masaya sila dahil kumpleto silang maghahapunang pamilya. 

“Nak, Irene, anong agency nga ulit yung inapplyan ni Junmyeon para makapasok sa Dubai?” Tanong ng padre de pamilya ng mga Byun.

“Nasa cellphone ko po yung pangalan, ibibigay ko sa iyo mamaya po. Bakit? Sino ang aalis at saang bansa?

“Ano, sa Canada sana”

“Papang, nagbabalak ka magCanada?” Tanong ni Gunho na unang apo nito.

“Hindi hijo, may gusto lang akong tulungan. Andun kasi ang buhay niya, kailangan niya habulin.”

“Naalala mo rin ba Pa, si Pareng Min? Diba may travel agency ‘yon?” Dagdag ng nanay ni Baekhyun.

“Aba oo nga ano, tinulungan din natin yun para makapagloan sa bangko dati!”

“Nakausap ko siya kanina, ang sabi, inaanak pala niya sa kumpil itong si Baekhyun.”

“Aba edi mabuti!” Natuwa si Papang sa narinig.

“Ang sabi niya siya na ang sasagot sa ticket at pag-ayos ng visa ni Baekhyun papuntang Canada.” Napangiti naman si Irene sa narinig. Pinagbilinan na kasi siya ni Chanyeol nung isang linggo, kaya alam na niya ang pagpunta nito sa Canada.

“Kuya, bakit ka po pupuntang Canada?” Tanong ni Jaemin.

“Si Kuya Champ mo kasi, kailangan ipatakbo yung branch sa Vancouver. E mukhang matatagalan, kaya susundan ko siya doon.”

“Ah!!! Kaya pala inaya niya kaming lumabas nung isang araw.”

“Lumabas kayo?”

“Oo nagmall kami. Kasama si Ate Irene, Gunho at Naeun! Pinagshopping pa nga niya kami! Tapos nung gabi, naguwi kami ng masarap na pagkain, at nagsalo kami dito kasama si mama at papang.”

“Kailan ito?”

“Noong Miyerkules” sagot ni papang niya.

Miyerkules din nung nalaman niyang aalis papuntang Canada si Chanyeol. Nung gabing ‘yon din ang unang matinding away nila.

“Pinagpaalalahan ding tulungan ka alagaan sila mama at papang. At pinagbilin na pagpahingahin din wag lagi trabaho. Yun pala kasi matagal siya mawawala.”

“Kuya, hindi naman kayo nagbreak diba? Kasi di naman niya kami pagbibilinan buong araw kung oo.”

“Jaemin, hindi ko alam e? Sa ngayon, naghahanda siya sa pag-alis. Hindi din niya alam na may balak akong sundan siya.” 

Nangingilid na naman ang luha ni Baekhyun at napuna agad ni Ate niya ito, kaya agad nitong iniba ang pinaguusapan. “Jaemin, diba may sasabihin ka?”

“Ay opo! May good news ako! Dahil consistent dean’s lister po ako, may alumnus na gustong magscholar sa akin hanggang sa pagdoktor ko! Mag-asawa kasi silang doctor, pero hindi na sila nakapag-anak, kaya gusto nilang tumulong sa mga gustong maging doktor.”

“Anak! Napagandang balita niyan!” Tuwang-tuwa si Mama Byun at di napigilang kurutin ang pisngi ng bunsong anak.

“Kaya kuya, alam ko nag-iipon ka para sa pag-aral ko ng medicine. Wag mo na po akong alalahanin. Panahon na para unahin mo ang sarili mo.” Tuluyan nang umiyak si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya akalaing ganito ang kalalabasan ng pagpaalam niyang magCanada.

Naalala ni Irene ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “si Baekhyun lang ang mahal ko, at mamahalin ko palagi. Kailangan lang namin maghiwalay para makita kung dapat pa ba namin ipagpatuloy ang sampung taon, o tama na. Ate, kung tingin mo gusto pa rin niya ako, gustong ipaglaban itong relasyon na ito, pakipaalalang sa kanya pa rin ako uuwi, kung tatanggapin pa rin niya ako.”

“Baek, ang Kuya Myeon mo rin, napromote sa trabaho, at nakaipon ng kaunti. Napagpasyahan naming uuwi na muna kami sa probinsya para ayusin yung lupa nila Papang at maumpisahan na yung pangarap nating resort.”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil may mga ganitong plano na pala ang pamilya niya nang hindi niya nalalaman. “Pero…”

“Wag ka na mag-alala, Baekhyun, anak. Kami na ang bahala dito. Ikaw, paghandaan mo nalang ang pag-alis mo ha?” Sambit ng kanyang papang.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dahil dito_ ** **_nasusukat ang layo_ **

**_Ang sentro nitong daigdig_ **

**_Wala nang makakadaig_ **

Hindi naging madali ang pag-alis ni Baekhyun. Humingi kasi ng dalawang buwan ang kumpanyang pinapasukan niya para makahanap ng kapalit. Okay lang naman dahil dinagdagan nila ang sweldo niya para tapusin ang huling dalawang buwan. Nahirapan din siya sa requirements sa visa dahil unang beses pa lang naman niya umalis ng bansa. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasalubong sa kanya sa Canada, pero walang takot niyang iniisip na basta makasama lang niya muli si Chanyeol, okay na ang lahat.

Labing tatlong buwan, dalawampu’t anim na araw at tatlong oras na silang hindi nagkikita ni Chanyeol. Nahuli niya paminsan na nagcha-chat ito sa kanyang bunsong kapatid na si Jaemin para mangamusta, pero silang dalawa, hindi talaga nag-uusap. Nirerespeto niya ang hininging espasyo nito, kaya kahit gaano man niya ito gustong tawagan, pinigilan niya ang kanyang sarili. Binuhos niya ang oras sa pagtrabaho para makaipon ng sapat para hindi niya kailangang umasa sa iba pagdating niya sa Vancouver.

Mabuti na lang din at may malayong kamag-anak silang nurse doon. Siya ang sumundo kay Baekhyun sa airport at isang linggo na itong pinapasyal sa Vancouver. Nagleave pa kasi ito para matulungan mag adjust si Baekhyun sa buhay sa Canada. Balik trabaho na ulit kasi ito sa Lunes at mag-isa nang magliliwaliw ang kanyang pamangkin.

Tapos na ang pagiging turista ni Baekhyun. Sa araw na ito, pupuntahan na niya si Chanyeol sa kumpanya nila. Nagpasya siyang pumunta ng tanghali para ayain sana itong kumain ng tanghalian, pero nang tumawag sa sekretarya ay sinabing nasa New York daw ito hanggang bukas. 

Kaya naman hindi na niya pinalagpas ang pagkakataon at nagpa-appointment na siya para makausap si Chanyeol bukas. Habang nag-iintay kanina ay narinig kasi niyang may opening daw para maging assistant, kaya sinabi niyang mag-apply siya.

Gumising ng maaga si Baekhyun para maghanda, inayos ang suit na gagamitin, hinanda ang resume para sa magiging interview. Wala nang kaba sa kanyang katawan, mas lamang na ang excitement na sa wakas, makikita na niya ulit si Chanyeol. 

Nakaupo na siya sa labas ng opisina nito, 15 minuto bago ang itinakdang oras. Pinipigilan niyang kagatin ang mga kuko dahil baka makita ito ni Chanyeol at pagsabihan siya agad pagkatapos ng halos isang taong di pagkikita.

Isang malaking grupo ang lumabas sa conference room, marahil ito yung kameeting kanina ni Chanyeol? Malapit na rin kasi mag alas 10:30, ilang minuto na lang mayayakap na niya ito muli.

Tumunog ang cellphone niya, nagtext ang Tita niya para itanong kung nakarating ba siya sa interview. Hindi niya namalayang sa pagtungo, dumaan na sa harap niya ang naka asul na suit na boss ng kumpanyang ito. 

“Mr. Byun, you may now enter” pagtawag sa kanya ng sekretarya.

Para bang nagslowmo ang lahat. Pagkabukas niya ng pinto, todo ngiti siya, samantalang si Chanyeol ay nakatalikod, may kausap sa telepono. “Yes, hun, I’ll meet you at the lobby by 11.”

Dahil sa narinig, hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung anong dapat gawin. _Lalabas ba muna siya?_ Tila pribado ang pinaguusapan ni Chanyeol at ang kausap sa telepono. Baka isipin, nakikinig pa siya dito. _Uupo ba siya?_ Ang kaso, hindi pa naman siya pinapaupo ng boss. Baka lalo siyang hindi matanggap sa trabaho.

Tumalikod at palabas na dapat siya ulit nang sinabihan “ _please take a seat”_ ni Chanyeol. Tahimik siyang nag-aantay hanggang sa humarap ito at nagkatinginan sila.

_Sa wakas, pagkatapos ng 14 buwan, 4 araw, 2 oras at sampung minuto, nandito na siya, sa Canada, sa harap ng taong mahal niya._

“Baekhyun?! Kumusta?” Ang unang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na ito na ang taong minahal niya ng sampung taon. Blonde na kasi ang buhok, may mga tato sa kanang braso na lumalabas sa ngayong nakatiklop nitong polo. Amoy yosi rin ang kwarto, at may kaha ng sigarilyo sa bulsa ng coat na nakahanger sa gilid ng kwarto.

“Eto, nandito na sa Canada” matipid na sagot ni Baekhyun. Masyado niyang inisip ang muling pagkikita, pero hindi niya napagensayo kung anong sasabihin!

“Kailan ka pa dumating? Sana sinabi mo sa akin at sinundo kita! Saan ka nakatira?” Tama naman ang mga tanong ni Chanyeol, pero ito ba ang dapat itanong sa kasintahan mong hindi mo nakita ng matagal? Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na para siyang isa sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol na nakita ulit sa high school reunion, ganun. Nakakaramdam na ng kirot sa dibdib si Baekhyun pero ayaw niya munang bigyan ng pansin. Mahirap na at baka lumuha pa siya agad.

“Last week lang, may pinsan si papang na dito na nurse dito, doon ako tumutuloy ngayon.”

“Uh, that’s great! How do you like Vancouver so far? Nakapasyal ka na ba? Check ko sa secretary ko kung pwede ako magleave so I can tour you around!” Nakangiti ito pero hindi mapinta ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman. _Ito ba talaga ang Champ niya?_

“Okay lang, naikot na ako ni Tita nung isang linggo. Di naman ako mahilig sa mga pang turistang lugar kaya sapat na yun.” Tumango lang si Chanyeol, nakikinig.

“Chanyeol, hindi na ako babalik ng Pilipinas. Sa katunayan, kaya nga ako nandito ngayon para mag-apply, may opening daw bilang assistant?”

“Paanong hindi babalik? Anong ibig mong sabihin? Paano sila mama at papang? Si Ate Irene, si Jaemin?”

“E pinayagan nila ako umalis e. Sabi ko susundan kita. Pasensya ka na, medyo natagalan. Hindi kasi madali ang mag-ayos ng papeles eh.”

“Baek, hindi madali ang buhay dito.”

“Alam ko—“

“Wala ang pamilya mo dito.”

“Pero nandito ka, Chanyeol.”

May gusto pa sanang sabihin si Chanyeol pero tumigil na ito. Isang taon man ang lumipas, pero alam parin niya kung napupuno na ang dating nobyo.

“So, iinterviewhin mo na ba ako para sa position?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at inilapag ang resume sa lamesa.

“Baek, you’re overqualified. Hindi ba sinabi mo ipo-promote ka na nila to lead recruiter? Bakit umalis ka pa?”

“Chanyeol, hindi ka ba nakinig sa sinabi ko? Nandito ka. Hindi pa ba sapat na sagot yun?”

Ayaw makipagtalo ni Chanyeol, lunes na lunes at maaga pa lang. “Baek, pwede bang pag-usapan natin to ng malumanay, pero wag dito.” Tinawagan niya ang kanyang sekretarya para malaman ang schedule. “What about on Thursday?” Inaantay pa niya ang sagot nito nang tumayo na sa kinauupuan si Baekhyun. Iniwan nang nakahang ni Chanyeol ang telepono at hinawakan niya ito sa braso para pigilan. “Sandali lang, let me figure this out, I can’t just leave my work here easily.”

“Okay lang, imessage mo nalang ako kung gusto mo nang makipagkita.” Nagmamadaling maglakad palayo sa dating nobyo si Baekhyun, para hindi makita ang mga luhang hindi na niya mapigilang tumulo.

Sadyang mapaglaro naman talaga ang tadhana, dahil kung saan kakain ng tanghalian si Baekhyun ay doon din pumunta si Chanyeol at yung tinawag niyang _hun_ sa telepono kanina. Magkaholding hands pang pumasok ng restaurant pero nang makita ni Chanyeol na nandoon din si Baekhyun ay agad niyang binitawan ang kamay ng kasamang babae.

Pagkatapos ng dalawang araw, nakita niya sa kusina ng Tita niya ang bagong Chanyeol, pero suot ang paboritong itim na hoodie at sweatpants ng kanyang Champ. 

“Paano ka nakapasok dito?” Naghihikab pa si Baekhyun, baka akala niya panaginip lang ito.

“Yung Tita mo, kilala ako. Nakwento na raw ako nila Papang. Kaya nung nagpakilala ako kanina, dali-dali niya akong pinapasok. Papakainin ko rin sana siya kaso nagmamadali na raw pumasok kaya tiran nalang natin. Lika na o, nakahain na po ang breakfast niyo, mahal na prinsipe”

Hindi morning person si Baekhyun kaya kahit gaano kakulit o kasweet si Champ sa kanya ay di niya ito papansinin. Hayaan muna siyang makakain ng maayos na almusal bago magkawisyo.

“Sorry nung isang araw. Nagulat ako. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin o sasabihin ko. Akala ko panaginip lang. Hindi ko naisip na pupunta ka dito talaga.” Pinapanuod lang ni Chanyeol kumain si Baekhyun, _tulad ng dati._

“Ganun nalang ba ang tingin mo sa pagmamahal ko sa’yo? Na hindi ko kayang pantayan ang naibigay mo?” Nakakalahati na ng unang tasa ng kape si Baekhyun kaya handa na siyang makipagsagutan sa kaharap.

“Hindi naman sa ganun. Dalawang araw na ako hindi makatulog B, iniisip ko kung paano kita kakausap, at pinagsisisihan kong hindi man lang kita niyakap nung una kitang nakita.”

“Hindi mo parin ako niyakap ngayon” masungit na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

Tumabi si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. “Hindi ako makapaniwalang nandito ka na.” Ninanamnam pa nila ang init ng isa’t isa nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone ng businessman. “Shit, may meeting ako in 20 minutes. Kailangan ko na umalis. Tawagan kita mamaya?” Nagmamadali si Chanyeol tanggalin ang suot na apron at damputin ang mga gamit niya sa sala, pero hindi niya nakalimutang halikan sa noo si Baekhyun.

Hindi pa nakakasagot ng “sige” si Baekhyun ay narinig na niyang nakaalis na ang kotse nito.

_Champ_

_3:41 PM_

Sorry kanina *sad face*

Let me make it up to you?

Sunduin kita

I’ll take you to dinner?

  
  


Sinundo niya si Baekhyun nung gabing yun. Sa labas dapat sila kakain pero sobrang lamig, kaya sinabi ni Chanyeol na doon nalang sila sa bahay niya at siya ang magluluto.

Magdamag silang nag-usap at pinagkwentuhan ang nangyari sa loob ng isang taon. Tinanong na rin ni Baekhyun kung sino si _hun,_ at umamin naman si Chanyeol na lumalabas siya for friendly dates dahil malungkot sa Vancouver, lalo na’t malamig.

Inabot na sila ng kinaumagahan, tumunog na rin ang alarm ni Chanyeol, hudyat na kailangan na niyang maghanda sa trabaho. Nagliligpit na rin ng gamit si Baekhyun para makauwi na sa bahay ng tita niya.

“B, what are you doing?” Nilalagay na ni Baekhyun ang pangalawa sa tatlong jacket at pinapalibot na ang scarf niya sa leeg nang tinanong siya ni Chanyeol na nag-aayos ng necktie.

“Edi naghahanda umuwi. Baka ma-late ka pa dahil sa akin” sagot naman agad ni Baekhyun.

“Stay. Sandali lang yung meeting ko, dito ka nalang. Mag jacuzzi ka, magvideo games ka sa wide screen, ikaw ang bahala. Dito ka lang, please?” Nako, kahinaan talaga ni Baekhyun ang maamong mga mata nitong matangkad na ito.

Halos nagalaw na ata ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng gamit sa bahay ni Chanyeol pero wala pa rin ito. Mag alas-9 na ng gabi at nagsabi nalang si Baekhyun na doon ulit siya magpapalipas ng gabi. Nagluto pa naman siya ng paboritong sinigang ni Chanyeol, pero mukhang ipapasok nalang niya sa ref at matutulog na rin siya maya-maya. 

Nagising ng mga alas-2 ng umaga si Baekhyun dahil kakapasok lang ng kwarto ni Chanyeol. “Kakadating mo lang?” 

“Oo, nagkaayaan kasi yung marketing team pagkatapos ng meeting. Hindi ako nakatakas agad.”

“Okay” nalang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun, dahil hindi naman niya alam kung pwede siya manumbat. May karapatan ba siya? Mag-ano ba sila?

Nagising si Chanyeol na wala na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Pumunta siya ng kusina, umasang kumakain ito, pero sulat ang natagpuan niya sa lamesa. Sinabi lang nito na kailangan na niya umuwi at kung nagugutom siya ay may sinigang sa ref.

Inalok si Baekhyun ng tita niya na mag-aral ng short course sa caregiving para mas mapadali ang paghanap niya ng trabaho sa Canada, pero wala talaga sa loob niya ang ganung trabaho kaya humindi siya. May isang diner na Isang kanto lang ang layo sa bahay ng tita niya at naghahanap ng waiter. Natanggap naman siya agad dahil may experience naman siya sa milk tea place at eatery nila. 

Halos dalawang linggo din silang hindi nagkita ni Chanyeol dahil may business trip na naman ito. Tumatawag ito tuwing gabi pero hindi sinasagot ni Baekhyun, at mas pinipili niyang magtext nalang muna.

Kasama niya sa trabaho si Taeyong, mas bata pero napakabait. College student ito na galing ding Pilipinas kaya naman nagkasundo sila. Parehas silang nakikipagsapalaran sa Canada.

Pagkatapos manuod ng sine, maglalaro pa dapat ng video games ang dalawa kila Baekhyun nang magulat silang nakaupo sa labas ng bahay si Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol ang lamig! Bakit ka nakaupo diyan!” Nagaalalang sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Ayun ang kotse mo bakit hindi ka doon nag-antay!”

“Baka kasi daanan mo lang ako pag hindi ako humarang sa pintuan niyo” nanginginig na sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Lika na nga, pumasok na tayo! Taeyong, pwede mo ba akong tulungan punuin ng mainit na tubig yung bath tub?” Utos ni Baekhyun sa katrabaho.

“Sino yun? Ka-date mo?” Nanginginig parin si Chanyeol kaya binalutan ng makakapal na kumot ni Baekhyun ito habang pinupuno ang papaliguan nito.

“Mamamatay ka na sa lamig, yan pa ang gusto mong malaman?”

“Wag mo akong ipagpalit, ikaw lang ang mahal ko” kahit kulay blue na ang labi ni Chanyeol, pinilit parin niyang magsalita para malinaw na kay Baekhyun.

Malapit na mag-anim na buwan si Baekhyun sa Canada. Patuloy parin siyang naghahanap ng trabahong makakapagbigay sa kanya ng working visa, pero hindi siya pinalad. Ayaw naman niyang habang buhay magwaiter at dahil sa pag-ibig mag TNT nalang siya doon.

Tinatanong narin siya ng pamilya niya kung ano ang plano, lagi lang niya sinasagot na sasagarin niya ang anim na buwan, kung wala talaga, uuwi rin siya. Naiinis siya kay Chanyeol dahil mahal naman pala siya nito pero bakit hindi pa siya bigyan ng trabaho? Ang laki ng kumpanya niya, panigurado may pwedeng position kay Baekhyun dun.

Patuloy pa rin silang nagkikita pero hindi pa rin tulad ng dati. Para silang nagbalik sa umpisa, na puro date lang. Naiinip na si Baekhyun dahil ano ba ang rason bakit siya pumunta dito? Bakit parang hindi naman pala sila parehas ng mga plano ni Chanyeol. 

  
  
  


**_Sa atin pa rin ang uwi, bato balani pusong pagal_ **

**_Magbabalik ka pa ba mahal?_ **

  
  
  


Ilang araw bago ang ika-anim na buwan, hindi pa alam ni Chanyeol na pauwi na ng Pilipinas si Baekhyun. Napagdesisyunan ni Baekhyun na kausapin ng masinsinan ang dating nobyo.

“Chanyeol, sa isang taong wala ka sa tabi ko, narealize kong kinaya ko lang naman ang lahat, dahil nandyan ka. Nung umalis ka, parang unti-unti naring nawala ang mga naplano ko sa buhay.”

“Ang dami mong plano, B. Imposibleng mawala yun lahat.”

“Totoo Chanyeol, kasama ka sa lahat ng plano ko. Ang kamalian ko lang ay hindi ko sinabi sa’yo kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin. 

_Sorry I took you for granted,_

_sorry if I’m not that expressive of my feelings,_

_sorry if I’m a year late to come here._

Pero paniwalaan mo ako, mahal na mahal kita, at hindi ako mabubuhay nang wala ka. Kaya ito, para sa’yo.”

Inilagay ni Baekhyun ang dalawang maliit na kahon sa magkabilang palad ni Chanyeol. Alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang nasa itim na kahon, ito ang singsing na binigay niya dito nung inaya niya itong magpakasal. Yung kulay asul naman ay ngayon lang niya ito nakita. Natatakot siya buksan dahil alam na niya ang laman.

“Nung nadulas si Jongin na aalis ka, agad kong binili ito. Plano kong magpropose nung gabing ‘yon, pero pinigilan ako ni Kyungsoo. Ano ba raw ang rason bakit gusto kita pakasalan? Ang sabi ko para mapigilan kang umalis. Ngayon ko lang napagtanto na buti nalang pinigilan niya ako, dahil ang daming rason bakit gusto kitang makasama habang buhay. Sa hirap at ginhawa, hindi mo ako iniwan. Hayaan mo akong bumawi, at ipakita kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin. 

_Pakasal na tayo Champ?”_

Matagal bago nakasagot si Chanyeol. Hindi niya inasahang “B” lang ang tanging maisasagot nito sa kanya ng may luha sa mata.

“So?” Natatakot na nagtanong muli si Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, hindi mo alam kung ilang santo ang dinasalan ko para lang sundan mo ako dito. I couldn’t show how much I missed you kasi kahit dinasal ko man, I wasn’t mentally prepared to have you here. Kahit kailan hindi mo naisip umalis ng bansa kasi ayaw mo mawalay sa pamilya mo. Sobrang baba ng chances na iwan mo lahat para sa mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan, pero nandito ka.”

“Nandito ako. Alam mo bang ilang beses ko naisip na I don’t find here? Na iba na ang mundong ginagalawan mo, pero tinanggap ko, tinitiis ko, dahil alam ko ang mga sinakripisyo mo noon para sa akin. Chanyeol, mahal mo ako, mahal kita, anong pumipigil sa’yo para sagutin ang tanong ko?”

“Of course, I love you, Baekhyun. Pero, paano kung hindi na tayo parehas ng gusto? Ikaw na rin mismo nagsabi na iba ang buhay dito sa kung ano ang nakasanayan natin sa Pilipinas. Oo, nagmamahalan nga tayo, pero tingin mo, sapat ba ang pagmamahal lang?

Pumikit ka. Isipin mo, 6 na buwan o sa isang taon, hindi mo ba pagsisisihan ang desisyon mong pagpunta dito?

Oo at hindi lang B.”

“Siyempre may kaunting pagsisisi sa mga naiwanan ko, pero hindi na yun importante. Nandito na ako, at handa akong sumugal, Chanyeol.”

“Makinig ka mabuti Baekhyun, hindi kita sinama noon dahil ayaw kitang papiliin. Gusto ko makuha mo ang lahat ng dapat na para sa’yo.”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin? Na hindi ka para sa akin?”

“Hindi sa ganun. Mahal natin ang isa’t isa, oo, pero ano ba ang mas tama, ang kailangan mo ako dahil mahal mo ako, o mahal mo ako dahil kailangan mo ako?

Darating ang araw na higit sa pagmamahal, handa na tayo parehas, buong-buo, walang pagsisisihan. Gusto ko pag dumating yung araw na yon sa buhay mo, ako pa rin ang babalikan mo.”

“Parehas nating mahal ang pamilya natin, ang sa ngayon, hihingin ko sanang intindihin mo ako, gaya ng pagintindi ko sa mga responsibilidad mo sa pamilya mo. Uunahin ko muna sila ngayon, dahil mas kailangan nila ako.”

“So paano na tayo?” Nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol, parehas pagod sa kaiiyak.

“Hinga muna tayo.”

“Magkahiwalay?”

“Magkaibang landas.”

“Gaano katagal?”

“Hindi ko rin alam eh. Magkikita tayo kung magkikita.”

“Paano kung makahanap ka ng iba?”

“Malabo yun. Di nga ako naniniwala sa pag-ibig hanggang sa nakilala kita. Sasara lang ulit ‘to *turo sa puso* kapag tinapos na natin ang yugtong ito.”

“Sorry.”

“Para saan?”

“Dahil di kita inuna.”

“Alam mo ba bakit kita nagustuhan? Kasi mahal mo ang pamilya mo.”

“Pero di ko naman nasuklian ang pagmamahal na binigay mo.”

“Di ko naman hiningi. Ang gusto ko lang naman mahalin ka at maging parte ng buhay mo. Baek, mangako ka sa akin na wag mong sisisihin ang sarili mo pagkatapos nito.”

“Paanong hindi? E iiwan mo na ako?”

“B, naman eh?” Yakap ng mahigpit.

“Hindi madaling iwan ka. Pero sa tingin ko, kailangan din muna nating matutong mabuhay mag-isa. Sa sampung taon, ikaw lang ang kasama ko. Ngayon lang ako gagawa ng isang bagay na bukal sa kalooban kong para sa pamilya ko, at dapat proud ka kasi dahil sayo, nagawa kong harapin ito.

  
  
  


**_May tawanan na tutuldukan ng yakap, halik_ **

**_May pag-ibig pa rin pag ika’y nagbalik_ **

**_Magbabalik ang pagmamahal_ **

  
  
  


“Hello?”

“Hanapin mo yung heart na balloon!” 

“Bakit may pa-lobo?” Natatawa man pero hinahanap na niya sa dami ng tao sa airport ang pusong lumulutang.

Sa wakas, nakabalik na rin siya. 

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa lalaking tila nawawala. Kung saan-saan tumitingin habang may hawak ng isang bouquet ng rosas sa kaliwang kamay, lobong kulay pula na nakatali sa kanyang pulso at maliit na kahon sa kanang kamay.

Nang nagkatinginan, sabay silang natawa na may luha sa kanilang mga mata.

Naaninagan agad ni Baekhyun ang kumikintab sa kaliwang palasingsingan ng lalaki. Kinuha agad niya ito at hinalikan ang singsing habang pinupunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha sa kanyang pisngi.

“Suot mo na rin yung iyo” Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang singsing sa kahong kanina pa niya hawak. Nanginginig man, pero nailagay din niya _sa wakas_ sa kamay nang kanyang mapapangasawa. 

  
  
  


**_Sa atin pa rin ang uwi, bato balani pusong pagal_ **

**_Magbabalik sa pagmamahal_ **

**_-wakas-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakit nga ba “Kita Tayo Sa Luneta” ang pamagat ng kwento? 
> 
> Sa tagal nang nagsasama nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun, hindi na nila alam kung ano nga ba ang rason kung bakit sila magkasama pa. Ang kwentong ito ay heavily influenced ng Gaya Sa Pelikula ni Juan Miguel Severo. (SHOUTOUT SA PANCAKES! Kung hindi niyo pa napapanuod, nasa YT lang siya, please go and watch.)  
> Sa finale ng palabas, kinanta ng bida ang Kilometer Zero (see link below). Ang mga linya sa Chapter 5 ay galing din sa kantang iyon. Sa Maynila, ang Kilometer Zero ay ang Luneta Park. Kaya ang pamagat ay nangangahulugang “kahit mawala, babalik at babalik ako sa’yo”. Or as Tito Ebe once said, “ang bawat daan ay patungo, pabalik sa’yo”.
> 
> Kumusta naman ang side pairing ng SeChen? Pwede silang magka-spinoff diba? Kung oo man, magtweet kayo ng #SeChenCebu please, kasi alam kong deserve nila.
> 
> Pasensya na kung hindi ko nabigyang justice ang angst. Parang kulang na kulang kasi ako sa oras, hindi ko alam kung bakit. (Yes? Naging diary ito?)
> 
> Ito nga pala ang mga kantang naging inspirasyon ko habang isinusulat ito:
> 
> “I DONT WANT TO LOVE YOU MORE, I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU BETTER” https://open.spotify.com/track/21bgTVZYS5QA0v4RvPCSB6?si=y4jmDhuoS-KCZXMPAtWfpw
> 
> “TAHAN NA/ TAHANAN” play of words is gold https://open.spotify.com/track/0QK8pMTGz0wGojqd9vPa2J?si=s31XbjwXQc29R-THJKag0g
> 
> ANG THEME SONG NG FIC NA ITO https://youtu.be/J-P4V2VG_OE


End file.
